Mentor Love
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Troy Bolton is the King of East High but he's also one if the nicest and kindest guys there is. Gabriella Montez the shy quiet girl who is physically and mentally bullied at East Middle school. Troy is assigned to be her mentor to help her in school, there is only one rule DO NOT fall in love, so what happens when that rule is broken?
1. Introduction to Troy Bolton

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN! THIS IS MY NEW STORY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW! **

* * *

Troy Alexander Bolton walked down the hallway of East High, High School in New Mexico, Albuquerque. As he walked people he passed smiled and waved, shared high fives, and even blew kisses and wolf whistled at him. Troy was the King of East High. All the girls wanted to date him and all the boys wanted to be him.

Now Troy's popularity had nothing to do with the fact he was the Captain of the basketball team or even the hottest boy in East High, no, Troy's popularity was because he was part of a program that prevented bullying and kept students at East High safe from all physical and mental bullying.

Troy finally reached his destination, his locker. Standing next to his locker was his best friend Chad Danforth. Chad Danforth was Troy's best friend since birth. Their parents were best friends in high school so Chad and Troy grew up together. He was African American with an awesome afro that he spent more time on than most girls did with their hair. He was also co-captain on the basketball team with Troy.

"What's up, Man?" Troy asked as they bumped fits and pulled each other into a hug slapping each other on the back and pulled away.

"Not much, crazy excited about the basketball game this weekend."

"I know, me too. We're going to kick someone serious West High Butt!"

"Oh you know it!" Chad laughed.

They bumped fists again.

"Troy Bolton to the Principal's office, Troy Bolton to the Principal's office!" a voice said over the loud speaker.

"I better go, and you need to get to class before Mrs. Darbus has your head."

They both laughed and fist bumped once more and went their separate ways.

* * *

Troy arrived at the Principal's office. He sat down on the wooden chair as the Principal looked to him.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Bolton, I assume you've had a good morning?"

"Yes Sir, thank you." Troy spoke politely

"Now, I've called you here for a few reasons. 1. I wanted to give you an update on your most recent mentoree."

"I've been thinking about, Jake, how is he?"

"Doing very well actually. I've gotten an update from his parents. He loves the new school and has made a few good friends and is already captain of the Basketball team in his new school."

"That's great, he's always wanted that."

"Indeed he has. He left a message for you."

"What did he say?"

"He says you may have helped him and changed his life for the better but that doesn't mean he'll go easy on you during the big games."

Troy laughed. "Good, next time you talk to him tell him I said Bring it on!"

The Principal laughed. "I will. Now for the second reason I brought you here. I have a new mentoree for you."

Troy sighed. "I love helping people, but I just wish people would stop bullying others."

The Principal nodded. "Troy, you need to understand something, this is no average case."

"What makes this case so different?"

"One the person you're mentoring is from the East Middle School down the street and secondly it's a girl."

"I've mentored girls before, Sir."

"Not like this one you haven't. I've spoken with her Principal, this girl is so quiet and so shut down she never speaks a word to anyone. Even in class if she knows the answers she won't answer. During class everyone is super nice to her and tries to talk to her and be her friend…"

"Yeah, so are all bullies. It's what happens outside of class while in the hallways they need to be concerned about." Troy cut him off angrily.

"I understand that, Troy. I told him that and he started to watch this girl from a distance. He said This poor girl is taunted and teased mercilessly. They try to force her to speak by doing things to hurt her."

"They're physically abusive?" Troy stood up in his chair feeling sick.

"Not violently abusive no, but they pin her up against lockers until she speak to be released."

"That's awful, please tell me what to do, how can I help, where is she? How old is she? What is her name? When can I meet her?"

"Firstly, Troy, you must calm down."

Troy exhaled a deep breath. "Sorry, Sir."

"It's all right, please sit down."

Troy sat back down in his seat.

"Now, Troy, when I said this wasn't your normal case, it's because this has to do with more than just her being bullied at school."

Now Troy was confused. "I'm sorry, Sir, I don't understand."

"Her Principal feels that something is going on at home that is causing this girl to be more closed off and quiet."

"Abuse?"

"We aren't sure. She has no signs of abuse, no bruises or cuts or anything. We've called home several times and they say she is fine, at home she is loud and happy and talks none stop. She is just not very social at school."

"Do you believe that?"

"No, we've got no prove of anything being wrong, other than her shy quietness but that just proves she is a shy girl who doesn't talk much. But I can feel it in my gut, Troy. Something isn't right and we need to find out what it is."

"With all due respect Sir, I'll take this assignment and I will do my best to help her, but if she confides in me her deep personal secrets I'm not going to betray that and tell you what she says."

"Troy, we only ask that you tell us if that secret is child abuse. You can't honestly tell me you would hide that?"

"No, I'd tell you if it was child abuse but, Sir, you've got to respect my choice to keep something's I may find out a secret."

"Anything that is not live threatening you can keep quiet, Troy. But if it is child abuse or something more serious I need you to tell me as soon as possible, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir, when do I get to meet her?"

"Come back here after your last class. We are meeting her at the park in between the two school with her Principal and see how you two get along. After that you two will be off on your own like you normally are."

Troy nodded. "I'll be here. Thank you, Sir."

Troy stood up and left. He just hoped he could help this girl. By the way he describes her, Troy was worried he'd never be able to help this girl out of her shell. Then what would happen to her?

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Should I continue? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	2. Introduction to Gabriella Montez

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! HAD SUCH A WONDERFUL TURN OUT FOR THIS STORY! A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THANKS TO MY AMAZING AND WONDERFUL BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

After his last class Troy said goodbye to his friends and went back to the office.

"Mr. Bolton right on time." The Principal laughed.

"I'm excited to meet this girl and help her." Troy answered honestly.

"That's what I like to hear."

Troy and The Principal headed to the nearby park. When they got their Troy saw The Other Principal standing looking over professional with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look very friendly either. Troy walked over to him.

"Mike, this is Troy Bolton the boy I was telling you about."

Mike just nodded. "Good you're here. Go fix that girl." He nodded his head toward the swing and saw a young Spanish girl sitting on the swings rocking back and forth with her feet, her head was bowed and she was just barely moving. Troy's heart broke. She really was the most broken woman he had ever seen. He didn't wait for further information. He walked right over to her.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" he asked nicely about the swing next to her.

She didn't even look up at him but shook her head to answer her questions. Troy took the open swing and sat down in it. Neither of them spoke for the longest time.

Finally she did, "If you're waiting for me to tell you my name and my deepest darkest secrets you're wasting your time because I'm not telling you anything."

Troy shrugged. "I'll wait for a long as it takes. I'm in no rush."

"Why do you even care? Let me guess trying to prove yourself to your Principal, trying to prove you're this big shot hero who takes broken people and fixes them like new? Well let me spare you, I'm not broken and I don't need to be fixed."

"Maybe I don't want to fix you. Maybe I just want to help you." Troy said honestly.

"Again why? You don't even know me, why help me?"

Troy shrugged. "I can't answer that. I just do care about you and I want to help you. But you've got to accept it first. I won't help you unless you accept it. If you don't accept it. I'll get up and leave right now. The choice is yours."

The girl said nothing and Troy nodded. "Ok, well then, I'm off."

Troy stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Troy stopped and turned back to face her. She pointed to the seat next to her and he went back over to sit down. The girl said nothing again and continued to stare at the ground. "Look, I'm not asking for your deep dark secrets, I'm not asking for your life story. I'm just asking for your name so we can be friends and I can work towards gaining your trust." Troy told her.

The girl finally looked up at him. "My name is Gabriella Montez."

"I'm Troy Bolton it's nice to meet you."

Gabriella looked down to the ground again. "Um…Troy…"

"Yes, Gabriella?"

"Will you…I mean…do you mind…" Gabriella bit her lower lip and shook her head. "Never mind."

Troy wanted to know what she was going to say but didn't want to push her. "So, how about we swing a little bit?"

Gabriella shrugged shyly.

"It's fun. Do you want to do something else on the playground?"

Gabriella shook her head. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ca-can you…pus-push me?" she stuttered out.

Troy smiled suddenly loving the sound of her stutter. "Of course."

He stood up and went behind her. "Hold on." Gabriella nodded and held onto the chains. Troy grabbed them too and ran backwards and then let her go. Gabriella didn't make a sound a first and Troy wasn't sure she was enjoying this. "Do you want me to stop? He asked as he continued to push her,

"No." she finally giggled. "Keep going."

Troy smiled. It was like music to his ear. It was a sound he wanted to hear more often. Gabriella laughed and giggled as he pushed her on the swings.

"Do you want an underdog?" Troy asked.

"A what?" Gabriella giggled, she hadn't stopped.

Troy smirked. "I'll show you."

He grabbed the swing by the chains again and ran backwards and then ran forwards and ran under the swing giving her the biggest push ever. She burst into hysterical laughter. Troy chuckled. There was something about her laugh that was contagious.

"Again! Again!" she laughed.

Troy smiled and did it again. Gabriella was laughing so hard she was crying. Troy stopped and even stopped her swing so she had time to breathe again.

"Oh Troy! That was so much fun." She smiled. "I haven't had that much fun in such a long time."

Troy smiled. "Glad I could help you enjoy yourself again."

Mike walked over to them. "Well times up. What are you going to do Gabriella? Have you accepted this boys help or are you going to turn him down like you've done to every other guy we've tried to get to help you?"

The smile vanished from Gabriella's face. She looked back to the ground again. "I've accepted his help." She whispered.

"Speak up mute! I can't hear you."

"I said I've accepted his help." She spoke just a bit louder.

Troy was shocked how this Principal was acting toward her. If he spoke any higher he'd be yelling. No wonder she was so shy and shut down.

"Finally! It's about time!" The Principal said clearly annoyed. "I told your parents I'd have you home by six. It's 5:30 let's go!"

Gabriella only nodded and followed behind him.

"Wait, when do we meet next?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow. You guys will exchange e-mails and phone numbers and all that stuff and then you are going to set up your own meetings." Her Principal said again. "Now good-bye."

Troy watched and felt his heart break as Gabriella walked away. Her head was down and she walked so slowly it was just barely moving. "Please don't be sad, Gabriella." He whispered.

His Principal walked over to him. "You ok?"

"That was rough. He's so mean to her." Troy said honestly.

"No, Troy, that was stern. If he hadn't been stern she wouldn't have spoken or responded to him. That's how shy and shut down she really is."

Troy looked to him in shock. "Stern? Sir, forgive me but I know the difference between stern and harsh! He was being very harsh toward Gabriella."

"When you're older you will understand. Until then, I need to get you back to the school your father is waiting."

Troy sighed and nodded. He headed back to school and was counting down the days till he got to see Gabriella next.

* * *

As for Gabriella, after she got home and dealt with her family issues she did her homework and then cried herself to sleep, which honestly was normal for her. For the past couple of years Gabriella cried herself to sleep. In Gabriella's mind…nobody liked her and nobody cared about her. She was a mistake that was never should have been born and what's worse, Troy was the first person to tell her otherwise. She didn't know why…but she liked it.

* * *

**(A/N WARING VERBAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE AHEAD IF THIS BOTHERS YOU SKIP TILL THE END!) **

The next day at school…well it was a living nightmare that seemed to never end. Her classes were fine. She was super smart and in ALL AP classes and even those were too easy for her. But in between classes people treated her like garbage! Just walking down the hallway was dangerous for her.

"Hey, Fatty watch out, you almost rolled me over!" A kid told her.

"You don't even belong here; you belong at the Zoo with the Elephants and Hippos."

Gabriella ignored them and just walked quickly past them with her books clutched to her chest.

Suddenly someone grabbed her and shoved her into the locker. She only whimpered.

"Awww, what's wrong, Montez Mute? Want to be let go of?" The person was Sarah Sutherland. The Head Cheerleader. She is the picture perfect body and was the richest person in this whole school. She was the normal girl who bullied Gabriella the most.

Gabriella nodded frantically.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you. Do you want me to let you go?"

"Please." Gabriella whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said."

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" Gabriella begged crying hysterically.

"Awww look, she is begging."

People started to gather around and point and laugh at her and call her a baby and Gabriella for powerless to do anything to stop it. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

Finally Sarah released her and she dropped to the floor. Everyone continued to laugh at her and call her names.

"Look at her, lying on the floor crying like a little baby. It's no wonder her parents don't love her. She's just a big fat cry-baby." Another Popular Girl said named Karen said.

Gabriella stood up and grabbed her things and just ran off into the bathroom and locked herself inside one of the stalls and just cried hysterically. What had she done to deserve this? Why did everyone seem to hate her?

That is where Gabriella spent the rest of her school day. Hiding out in the bathroom crying hysterically into her hands. Suddenly she thought about Troy and the fact she would soon see him and her day got just a little bit brighter.

* * *

**A/N Troyella fluff in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to Im a Skyscraper for her idea of showing Gabriella at school. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. Small Symbol of Trust

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

That is where Gabriella spent the rest of her school day. Hiding out in the bathroom crying hysterically into her hands. Suddenly she thought about Troy and the fact she would soon see him and her day got just a little bit brighter.

Finally after school arrived and Gabriella couldn't wait to get to the Park to see Troy.

Troy was so excited when the final bell rang he leaped out of his seat and rushed to The Principal's office again.

"Ready Sir, let's go!"

His Principal laughed and shook his head. "I just have to fill out this last sheet of paperwork and then we can go."

Troy sighed and sat down on the chair. His leg bounced up and down as he waited. The Principal watched him and chuckled and put his pen down. "All right, this can wait till tomorrow. Let's go."

Troy once again leaped off the chair and rushed out of the office and to the parking lot. The Principal just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

They arrived at the park and Mike was standing there waiting with his normal tough guy look. Troy looked to the swings and didn't see Gabriella.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere around here. There is a tire swing behind the playground. She has this thing with tire swings. Nobody knows why."

"Is she ok?" Troy asked again.

"No, that girl is never ok." Mike answered. "I swear sometimes I think that girl is just a whimpy, cry-baby, scardy cat and will never grow up."

Troy shook his head. "Or she is just shy and scared because nobody has shown her real love before."

"Troy, manners." His Principal said.

Troy fought off the growl. "What happen at school today?"

"She missed all her classes. One of her teachers found her locked in the bathroom crying. She spent the entire day in there crying and no one could get her to come out. Finally when we told her school was over she came out. Then she just continued to cry the entire ride over here.

"Did anyone bother to ask why she spent the entire day in the bathroom crying or do you not care?" Troy asked this time not hiding his growl.

"Troy Bolton!" His Principal scolded.

"What's the point? She won't answer us anyway." Mike told him.

"Maybe she won't, but at least by asking you're sending the message that you actually care about her and not just your paycheck."

"That would be the wrong message to send." Mike answered with a shrug.

Troy thought he was going to throw up right there. How dare he say that! No wonder Gabriella was so upset! It didn't sound like things were good at home, and then at school she is bullied and un cared for. Troy didn't wait around anymore. He HAD to find Gabriella.

He found her behind the playground sitting inside the tire swing. She had her face buried in her hands and she was crying. Troy's heart broke. He slowly approached her not wanting to scare her.

"Gabriella? Do you want to be alone?"

Gabriella looked up when she heard his voice. She cried harder.

"If you want some time to yourself I can leave."

"No!" Gabriella cried. "No! Alone is the last thing I want to be but nobody seems to care! I'm tired of being alone all time! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Troy went over to her and rubbed her back. "You're not alone. I'm here now and you're not alone."

"She was the only person to love me! She was the only person who cared about me, now I can't see her ever again!" Gabriella continued to cry.

"Who? Gabriella?" Troy asked as gently as he could.

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

"No, they told me I wasn't allowed to talk about it or tell anyone what happen."

Troy sighed. He didn't honestly believe she'd open up to him on his second day of knowing her but a part of him hoped she would.

"Maybe if you tell me…I can…I can help you see her again?" Troy asked carefully.

"You can't. Nobody can." Gabriella cried.

Troy sighed and nodded. "Mike told me you had a rough day today. Do you want to talk about it?

Gabriella shook her head. "I want to forget it! I want to forget everything!"

"Ok, how about I push you, you seemed to enjoy that yesterday."

Again Gabriella shook her head. "No that was our thing. Only they can push me on a tire swing nobody else."

"They who?"

"Nobody."

Troy sighed but nodded. "All right, well do you want to go back over to the regular swing and I'll push you on those?"

Once more Gabriella shook her head. She had calmed down and stopped crying. "Can you just…I mean do you mind…I…um…well I wondering if may you could…"

Troy had to smile at how shy she got when it came to asking him something. "What. I'll do anything."

Gabriella bit her lower lip nervously and pointed to the other side of the tire swing. "Sit?"

Troy smiled and nodded. He found her shyness so adorable! He climbed onto the swing with her and held onto the chains.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Gabriella looked like she was thinking about something really painful because her face was scrunched up. Suddenly she leaped off the tire swing as if it was on fire.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

"Where are they!" she asked frantically.

"Who?"

"The Principal's!"

"Over by the regular swings…why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to see them, but I need to get away from this swing, I need to get away from it!"

Now Troy was really confused. It seemed like before this tire swing was special to her and it made her feel safe and protected, now she was scared of it, like it was going to come alive and attack her.

Regardless he helped her. "Ok, let's go onto the playground? We can find an empty spot and just sit and talk."

Gabriella nodded. Troy got off the swing too and lead them over to the playground. They climbed up and Gabriella went into a round yellow tube. Once she was inside she started to cry all over again. Troy sighed and crawled in on the other side. "Gabriella, I know we haven't known each other very long at all. I know you don't trust me and I don't blame you, but please, can you tell me what I can do to make you feel better? I hate seeing you cry."

"Then don't look at me! It can't be that hard, otherwise people would actually look at me more often!"

Troy's heart broke. This poor girl was so broken and all he wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything would be ok…but how would she react to that? Only one way to find out. He reached over to her and tried to pull her into him.

"No! No! No! Let go! Let go!" she cried.

Troy didn't let her go. He pulled her into him and hugged her so tightly he was scared she'd pop. She struggled and hit him over and over, but finally, she gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to his shirt and buried her face into his chest and just cried.

There was only one other person she had ever felt this kind of love from and that was nearly 3 years ago. She missed it. It had been years since someone just held her. Years, since nobody bothered her with questions trying to figure out what was wrong with her and why she wouldn't talk, Years since someone actually went out of their way to try and make her feel better, years since someone actually cared.

"Everything is going to be ok. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but it's going to get better. I promise." Troy whispered to her.

Gabriella actually believed him.

* * *

After what felt like forever Gabriella stopped crying and calmed down to only sniffles.

"Are you awake?" Troy asked gently stroking her hair.

She nodded softly. "Tha-Thank you." She whimpered.

"Anytime. I'll always here to give you a free hug."

Gabriella snuggled deeper into his chest when he said that.

"I…I'm sorry if I ruined your shirt."

Troy shrugged. "It's washable."

"It was three years ago today that I was taken from her." Gabriella said surprising Troy.

"Did she die?"

"No, she is still alive, but I'm not allowed to go see her anymore. Everyone says I'm not allowed. If I go see her, she'll get in trouble and they'll punish her and hurt her. Then they'll hurt and punish me."

"Who said that?"

Just like that, Gabriella closed back up. Troy honestly didn't care. She opened up to him a little bit and that's all he cared about. "Thank you." He whispered. "I promise I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Actions speak louder than words, Troy."

"I'll prove it to you."

Gabriella nodded.

"Troy, Gabriella? Where are you?"

Gabriella tensed at the sound of their Principal's.

"Shhh, it's ok." Troy cooed gently.

"I don't want to go home with him! Please Troy, I don't want to go home with him!" Gabriella cried.

"Ok, ok, shhh. I'll handle this. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Gabriella pulled away and nodded softly. Troy escaped from the tube. Gabriella had no idea what happen when he left but she trusted him…wait…did she really trust him? Only after two days of knowing him? Did she really trust him?

"Did something happen? Did she tell you something?" Mike asked.

Gabriella froze, now was the moment of truth. She held her breath awaiting his answer.

"No, no she still hasn't told me anything. She's a closed and locked up. It's going to take time. That's why I'm asking you to let me take her home tonight. Please! Please."

It was quiet after that and Gabriella was curious as to what happen. Then he returned.

"Ok, it's all set. I'm taking you home later." Troy smiled.

"How?"

"My dad is going to drop my car off later on when he gets out of work."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem. He always says he likes driving my car better anyway."

"No, I mean thank you…for keeping your promise and not saying anything."

Troy smiled and nodded. She smiled back at him. He knew that smile was a very small tiny symbol of trust.

* * *

**A/N what do you think of this chapter? Leave me your thoughts in a review **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. Good News Bad News

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

Troy smiled and nodded. She smiled back at him. He knew that smile was a very small tiny symbol of trust.

"So um…" Gabriella broke their staring contest and blushed. "Could I…would you mind if I um…I was hoping maybe if you didn't mind I could…"

Troy smiled and opened his arms inviting her back into his chest to be held. She blushed once more and slowly crawled back into his arms resting on his chest. He stroked her hair gently and rubbed her back.

"It's been almost three years since someone last just held me like this." Gabriella whispered. "I've missed it."

"Whenever you need to be held you come find me and I'll hug you or hold you or give you anything you need."

"Why can't you be in my school? I could use you all the time in school."

Troy sighed softly. "Because I am older than you and they don't want to mix the older and younger I guess."

"But you could make them stop hurting me."

"You can do it to, you know."

"No I can't."

"Yes, you can, Gabriella. Look if there is anything I've learned through the years about bullying is that it's not going to stop until you try to make it."

Gabriella looked up at him shocked. Could she actually stop this? "How, tell me what to do?"

"First thing is to tell someone you trust. I'm surprised Mike isn't doing anything about it. But something else you can do is stand up to the bullies, let them know they have no power over you. They can't hurt you anymore."

Gabriella shrunk down in his arms. "I thought you were going to give me something easy to do."

He chuckled. "It isn't going to be easy, ever. But one day you'll surprise yourself and you'll stand up for yourself and when it's all over you won't even know what happen because you'll be so surprised."

"Or I won't know what happen because the kids beat me up and put me in the hospital and now I have memory loss."

Troy smiled softly. "Here is something easy you can do now, trust me."

Gabriella blushed. "That's not easy either. I don't trust people, I used to trust too easily and then in the end when it came down to it, every single person I gave my trust to turned around and threw it right back in my face. Friends, family, anyone and everyone I ever trusted betrayed me. I'm not letting myself do that again."

"I can understand why you're so fearful. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying. I know I need to earn your trust. Just like I know you'll be trying to earn my, right?"

Gabriella nodded.

"That's how a true friendship is built, by first gaining each other's trust."

"Friendship?"

"Of course, what did you think this was?" Troy answered.

Gabriella shrugged. "Another boy trying to fix me and then leaving me when he can't."

Troy shook his head. "I don't see a need to fix you. I will do my best to help you heal from your bullying, but I don't want to fix you."

"Really?"

Troy nodded.

Gabriella snuggled closer into his chest. "You're not like the rest of them. Everyone tries to fix me, like I'm broken or something. You just want to be my friend."

"That's what I've been trying to make you see. I just want to be your friend, Gabriella. Nothing more, nothing less."

Gabriella smiled finally starting to understand him and see him for who he really was. She really liked this boy.

"When can we hang out again? I like this, it's fun." Gabriella asked.

"Give me your phone, I'll put my number in and you put your number in my phone and we can call each other and make plans."

"Ok." Gabriella said shyly. She handed him his phone and took his.

Troy frowned but wasn't surprised to see her contact list was empty, not even a house number or parent cell phone number. Just all empty. That caused him to add his cell and house number in case she really needed to reach him.

They switched phones back and Troy smiled. "One thing you do have to do is smile so I can have a picture of you on my phone."

"NO!" Gabriella cried out and covered her face with her hands.

Troy laughed, why he loved her being so camera shy he had no idea but he did. "Come on all I want is one picture. Just one picture and I'll stop asking."

"No, no pictures I take horrible pictures." She groaned.

"I doubt that. Come on, I will force a smile if I have to."

"No." she said stubbornly.

Troy shrugged. "Fine, you've left me no choice but to do this." He reached out and tickled her stomach.

"Hey…" she giggled. "Stop it!"

"Give me a smile and I will."

Gabriella removed her hands to push his away and when she did he snapped the picture.

"That wasn't fair, I'm really ticklish." She pouted.

Troy chuckled. "Had to do something to make you smile."

She shook her head with a small smile still on her lips. "No more tickling, ok?"

"Ok, I promise."

They enjoyed the rest of their day together. It was the start of a Beautiful friendship.

* * *

Weeks started to go by very quickly after that. Every single day after school Gabriella and Troy would meet at the park and spend the entire day together. Gabriella never really talked about her past or even her family, but Troy didn't care. It wasn't about learning her secrets it was about gaining her trust and making her feel loved again. Gabriella even gained a bit of confidence in herself whenever she was around Troy.

The days were always the same. They'd met up and Gabriella would be quiet and shut down due to her horrible day at school and Troy would make her feel better and open up a bit and then they'd spend the entire time laughing and having fun. They even went back to the tire swing a couple times. Gabriella was starting to feel the love again she hadn't felt in a very long time.

They both just wished she could join him over at East High, she was smart enough for High School but nobody seemed to notice it. They both believed she was trapped at East Middle until she graduated. Both of them were wrong…

* * *

One afternoon Troy was sitting at his regular table with his friends just laughing and talking when he was called to the Principal's office.

"What did you do this time, Troy?" Chad teased. "You got to stop doing bad things."

"But it's so fun!" he whined playfully.

Everyone laughed as Troy shook his head. "I bet it's about Gabriella."

"How do you know?" Chad asked.

"I've got this feeling in my stomach. I need to go." Troy quickly rushed off. He didn't tell his friends but that feeling he had, wasn't a good one. Something was wrong…

He made it to The Office in record time.

"Is Gabriella ok?" Troy asked instantly.

"Please sit down, Troy." His Principal told him.

Troy sat down feeling worse than he did before. "Please, Sir, tell me what happen? Is Gabriella ok?"

"Do you want the good news first of the bad news?"

Troy sighed, he knew there would be bad news. "Just tell me the truth. What happen?"

"Gabriella tried to stand up for herself today. She said she had gotten some confidence in herself from hanging out with you so much so she tried to stand up for her?"

"Tried?"

"She's in the hospital, Troy."

"SHE'S WHAT!" Troy stood up feeling sick to his stomach. "HOW! WHAT HAPPEN! WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Calm down, and sit down, Troy!"

Troy growled as she sat down in the chair. "Tell me now."

"They abused her, they beat her to a pulp. Now, she is ok physically no broken bones or internal damage. But very bad bruising."

"I'm having a hard time hear good news out of all this." Troy said seriously.

"The good news is they're going to transfer over to East High, she has enough credits and her IQ is high enough to be transferred over to this school. So tomorrow she is joining us, you get be her guide and help her learn the ropes of East High, that's the good news."

"I've been trying to tell you guys this since the beginning, why do you wait until she's in the hospital before anyone believes me?" Troy muttered to himself.

He shook the thought off. He had to go see her. One of her secrets she did share with him was her fear of doctors, she wouldn't tell him why other than they had once hurt someone she loved very much and she didn't trust them anymore. So he knew she was scared and needing him.

"What hospital is she in? I need to go see her?"

"I cannot allow you to skip school to go see her, Troy. Besides they aren't allowing her to have any visitors. Only family is allowed to see her."

"She needs me, I can feel it."

"Look, I cannot allow you to leave school just to go see her in the hospital, however if I were to send you on an errand for me and you made an extra stop on your way to see her at East Side General before coming back here then there is nothing I can do to stop you."

Troy smiled and nodded. "I'll be back with those papers soon." He said out load. Then he mouth a small Thank you and was up and gone in a flash.

* * *

He arrived quickly at the Hospital and ran up to the front desk.

"Gabriella Montez please."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked typing away on the computer not even looking at him.

"Yes, she is my sister." He lied smoothly.

"Go down the hall and make a right, then go to the fourth floor. Your sister is in room 14."

Troy didn't bother to thank that lady he just ran down the hall and followed her instructions.

He finally reached room 14 and let out a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" her soft, scared, voice answered.

"It's me, Briella, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Troy opened the door but the gripped on to it to keep himself from falling over. When The Principal said she had some bad bruising that was putting it lightly. She was covered in bruises. But what upset him the most was her right eye. It was black and blue but also swollen shut.

"Troy…"

"I'm here, by the door. Where should I go so you can see me?" he asked trying to keep his voice strong.

"Come over to my left side."

Troy did as she asked. He sat down on the bed by her side. She fell into his arms hugging him tightly. He held her close rubbing her back. She was shaking and he knew she was still scared by what happen.

"It's ok, it's ok you're safe now. Shhhh."

Gabriella relaxed in his arms but didn't let him go. They stayed like that for as long as they needed to. Troy knew she just needed someone to hold her and promise her it would be ok and that is what he would do.

They slowly and carefully moved so Troy was laying in bed with her still holding her closely and protectively in his arms. He rubbed her back as he held her.

"You know, something good did come out of this." He told her gently.

"The whole middle school is going to get arrested?" Gabriella asked.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, but you never have to see them again. Mike has finally grown a brain and you're being transferred to East High."

Gabriella looked up at him shocked. "What?"

Troy nodded. "You're grades are good enough, you're smart enough. Your principal and mine both feel you'd do better at East High instead of East Middle."

A smile appeared on Gabriella's lips. "I get to go to school with you?"

Troy nodded and smiled back. "You're in all my classes so you'll never be alone or without me until you're comfortable enough."

A huge smile appeared on Gabriella's face. This was going to be the start of something new and she wasn't scared in the slightest.

* * *

**A/N so what do you guys think? How will Gabriella handle being in a new school? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Welcome to East High

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! ****I'm am so, so, sorry! I know it's been sooooo long. I promise I'm ok. Just been pretty busy working on my personal novel and other stuff going on at home. But here is the next chapter, please enjoy::**

* * *

A huge smile appeared on Gabriella's face. This was going to be the start of something new and she wasn't scared in the slightest.

Ok, that was a lie, she was petrified. She shook as she stood in front of the East High Building. She gulped softly. "Tr-Troy?"

Troy smiled softly at her. "It's ok. You're perfectly safe here."

Gabriella just looked to the building and started to breathe harder. "It's…it's so…so big."

"Big, but at the moment empty."

Gabriella looked to him in shock. "What?"

"My dad is a teacher here, I always come early with him. So there is hardly anyone here except other teachers."

Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

Troy took her hand but they both pulled away when they felt sparks. "Come on, let's go inside. I'll give you a tour."

Gabriella took a few steps backwards and shook her head.

"Hey," Troy said gently. "It's ok. I'm going to be with you the entire time. You trust me right?"

Gabriella nodded softly.

"Then trust me when I say it's going to be fine. Come on, take my hand and let's go inside."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She reached out and took his hand, ignoring the sparks this time. Together they walked into the school.

* * *

Gabriella relaxed when she realized the school was empty.

"See, not so scary now, is it?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"Good Girl, come on let's go get your books and everything."

Gabriella followed Troy to the office. They both went inside.

"Welcome to East High, Miss. Montez. I hope your experience here is better than before. Now here are all the books you're going to need, a list of your classes and the times. Lastly a map." The Principal said.

Gabriella just nodded softly and took her stuff. Troy thanked The Principal and they both left. Gabriella looked over her list of classes.

"All AP classes?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Why aren't you speaking?" Troy asked her gently.

Gabriella just shrugged. "I don't normally speak my first day at school…I don't normally speak to anyone, at all."

"Well you can speak to me all you want. I won't judge."

"It's not that, well it kind of it…I just didn't think people cared about what I had to say."

"Well I do, I love when you speak to me. You always say wonderful stuff."

Gabriella nodded shyly. Troy smiled and took her hand. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Troy showed Gabriella around the school and where all her classes would be, where the bathrooms, were and all the other important rooms. Then he came to a long staircase.

"This place nobody but me and the science club know about. So if I show you, you can't tell anyone about it. Promise?"

Gabriella nodded softly.

"Follow me."

Troy led her upstairs to the rooftop and Gabriella gasped. It was like a garden. Tons of plants and flowers spread out around the area.

"Troy, it's Beautiful."

"I come here when I need to be alone or to think. Now I'm sharing with you."

Gabriella smiled. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Gabriella walked around admiring all the flowers and smelling them. "They're beautiful. She would love it up here. She always loved flowers and how they smelled and looked. I used to help her in the garden in her backyard all the time."

Troy wished he knew who she was talking about. She always spoke about this woman. Whoever this woman was she was the last person to show love or care towards Gabriella and now she was gone and Gabriella hasn't seen her in 3 years. That's all he knew.

"What was her favorite kind of flower?" Troy wondered. He learned now to ask who this woman was only facts about her.

"Roses." Gabriella answered softly. "She had a full garden bed full of nothing but Roses."

Troy smiled. "What is your favorite kind of flowers?"

"Roses, they make me think of her."

Troy nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry we don't have any Roses up here yet. Maybe the science club will plant some later on."

Gabriella nodded. "It doesn't matter, it's still beautiful. Thank you for sharing."

Troy nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends." Gabriella whispered.

"I know you won't tell me who she is, but will you please tell me her name?"

"Susan." Gabriella said

"Beautiful name."

Gabriella nodded. "My middle name is Susan."

"Gabriella Susan Montez." Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded.

"Beautiful names, for two Beautiful woman."

"How do you know she was Beautiful? You've never met her."

"I wasn't talking about physical appearance, although if she looks like you I'm sure she was a beautiful woman."

Gabriella turned three shades redder, quickly looking away making Troy chuckle.

"We should get going, I want to introduce you to the teachers before class starts."

Gabriella nodded softly. "Is she nice?"

Troy could hear the fear in her voice. He nodded and walked over to her. "She is nice to those who deserve it. If someone is acting wrongly she'll get mean and angry, but she will be nice to you. I promise. Just make sure your phone is switched off."

Gabriella nodded and started shaking. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Shhh, deep breaths, it's ok. You're safe." Troy cooed rubbing her back.

"My old teachers…they weren't ni-nice to me." Gabriella stuttered trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

"The teachers here are nice. They won't do anything to hurt you."

Gabriella just started to breathe harder.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh, shhh, shhh." Troy cooed. "Deep breaths, breathe, sweetie, breathe."

"S-s-sca-sca-scared." Gabriella stuttered out.

Scared was an understatement she was close to having a panic attack.

"Sweetie, listen to me. I'm right here. I'm right here, nobody is going to hurt you or bully you. Not here, not when you're with me. I promise. Shhh, take a deep breath. Come on, deep breaths."

Gabriella shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "No, no, no."

"Oh Sweetie, shhh, it's ok. You're going to be fine. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Gabriella was now in a full blown panic attack.

"Gabriella, listen to me, I'm right here. I'm going to be by your side the entire time. Nobody is going to get near you or touch you without your permission."

"Wha-what if th-they la-laugh at m-me?" Gabriella stuttered calming down slowly.

"Because of your eye?" Troy asked.

The swelling in her eye had gone down a lot, but it was still swollen and black and blue. She had tried to cover it with makeup but it only helped so much.

"Sweetie, listen to me. East High is very different from East Middle. We have a strict no bullying rule. The mean no physical bullying or verbal bulling of any kind. Anyone caught bullying someone will be expelled instantly."

That seemed to help her calm down. She was still shaking but her breathing had gone back to normal.

"That's my girl, I promise. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Gabriella nodded. He wiped away her tears away with his thumb. "If you don't want to talk, you don't have to. You do what makes you comfortable all right?"

Gabriella nodded softly again. He took her hand and led her back down the stairs and into the hallway.

* * *

Gabriella gulped it had gotten a lot more crowded in here. Troy squeezed her hand and quickly pulled her through the crowd and into their first class.

"Mr. Bolton, right on time as always." Mrs. Darbus said.

Troy just nodded. "I want you to meet, Gabriella. She's a transfer student from East Middle."

"Splendid!" Mrs. Darbus squealed.

Gabriella hid behind Troy.

"Tell me Gabriella do you read Shakespeare?"

Gabriella peeked her head out and nodded softly. "Um…yes, Ma'am, my favorite is Romeo and Juliet."

Mrs. Darbus giggled. "Please, call me Mrs. Darbus. Ma'am makes me feel so old."

Gabriella nodded.

"Well, welcome to East High, Mrs. Montez. Please go have a seat wherever you'd like."

Gabriella nodded and followed closely behind Troy to her seat in the back. He sat in the open chair next to hers.

"See that wasn't so bad." Troy said.

Gabriella shook her head but still didn't speak. Troy didn't care. She was here and things were about to get a whole lot better. But how would she react to meeting his friends?

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Will Gabriella get along with his friends or will she shy away from them? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	6. Meeting The Wildcats

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! ****Sorry for the delay in updates. I've gotten a part time job which is taking up a lot of time, as well as working on my personal novel so I won't be updating as fast as I used to. I will still always update but more like once every 2 weeks. Depending on life and work I may update sooner, if not that's the update status for now. Sorry! But please keep reading. **

* * *

After class the bell rang and everyone piled out. Gabriella didn't move until everyone else had left the room. Troy went over to her and helped her stand up.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he said gently.

"Classes never are. Kids behave in front of teachers. It's in between classes where there are no teachers that things get bad." Gabriella answered softly.

"That's not going to happen this time or any time after that. Not anymore, I promise."

Gabriella nodded softly. Troy took her hand and led her to the door but when Gabriella saw all the other kids in the hallway she froze and stepped back. Troy turned to face her.

"You're ok. I'm right here." Troy cooed.

"Miss. Montez, I hope you know there is no safest place in this school than by Troy's side." Mrs. Darbus said.

Gabriella turned to face her.

"I'm hope I'm not overstepping here, but I just thought you should know."

"How could you possibly know that?" Gabriella whispered, scared to actually speak.

"He saved my daughter's life."

Gabriella looked to Troy who just nodded and then back to Mrs. Darbus.

"She was a student here and she was getting bullied. I was hardly allowed out of this classroom so I had no idea what was going on. Troy noticed it and helped her get out of this school and away from the people hurting her. Now she's at a different school, she has a ton of friends and even managed to open her heart enough to get a boyfriend. She laughs and smiles again. He saved her life. I will always be grateful for what he did. I know if you let him, he'll do the same for you."

A small smile appeared on Gabriella's lips. She looked to Troy who smiled back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Darbus." She whispered shyly.

"Anytime, and if you'd like I could talk to your parents. I'm sure they are having a hard time dealing with this as well. So if it helps I'll talk to them."

Gabriella tensed at the mention of her parents. "Um…I'll…I'll keep that in mind."

"We should get going, bye Mrs. Darbus." Troy said.

"Bye."

* * *

Troy led Gabriella out into the hallway. It was less crowded than before so Gabriella felt better.

"Where are we going next?" Gabriella asked.

"The gym. I've got basketball practice."

"Basketball?"

Troy nodded. "I'm the Captain of the East High Wildcats."

Gabriella froze. "Cap-Captain?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Troy asked when she stopped walking.

"I…I can't go in there."

"Why not?"

"I…I'm a…a nerd." Gabriella stuttered as she started to breathe heavy again.

"What, no you're not."

"Ner-nerds arean't allowed inside the gym or even ne-near basketball players, espec-especially not their cap-Captain."

Troy sighed when he realized what was going on. "It's not like that anymore. East High is very against the status quo. My best friend who is on the team, and Co-Captain is dating a girl who is a part of the Math Club."

"She doesn't get beat up?" she squeaked.

"No, Sweetie. Everyone loves her. They're all going to love you too."

Gabriella gulped loudly and shook her head.

"They aren't going to tease you or bully you. I promise."

"But…But I…I…"

"Listen to me, Gabriella, you're going to be just fine. I promise. I won't let any of them hurt you physically or mentally."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and slowly nodded. She trusted him not to let anyone hurt her.

He took her hand again and led her to the gym.

* * *

Troy walked in and turned to her. "You can sit on the bleachers and watch. If you're not ready we can do the introductions later."

Gabriella nodded and sighed with relief. Troy chuckled and headed to the boys. Gabriella sat down on the bleachers. She didn't know much about basketball but she could tell Troy was really good at it. She found herself mentally cheering him on. She was too shy and scared to verbally cheer him on.

* * *

The Coach blew his whistle and practice was over. Troy headed over to her with a few of the guys. She gulped and stood up, prepared to run away if needed to.

Troy went and stood next to her. He took her hand and squeezed it. Suddenly the fear and need to run away vanished.

"Guys, this is Gabriella. She just transferred here from East Middle. She's pretty shy but once she gets to know you, she'll open up more."

"Wow does that mean you're like really smart and stuff?" a boy asked.

Gabriella blushed and giggled softly, hiding her face in Troy's shoulder. Troy chuckled and rubbed her back. "Yes, Jason. She is really smart, it's why the transferred her here."

Gabriella looked up at him surprised. Sure that was partly true. But the better reason was to get her away from the bullies. He didn't even once mention to being her mentor or anything about her past. He was keeping all her personal information private. That small spark of trust she had grew.

"Gabriella, this is Chad, Zeke, and Jason." Troy said pointing to each guy.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella." Chad said nicely.

"Troy told us he'd be helping out the new girl once she got here. I'm glad we got to meet you." Zeke said with a gentle smile.

"So you're really smart, does that mean you can help me with my homework?" Jason asked.

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. Helping someone with their homework involved speaking to them…she wasn't ready to do that. But if she said no would he get angry at her and be mean to her? Would he hit her?

"Jase, let her get more comfortable here and with you guys before she becomes your personal tutor." Troy answered for her.

The guys looked to her waiting for a response. She whimpered softly and hid her face again.

Troy rubbed her back. "She's shy and doesn't talk a lot. So just give her some space. We need to shower and get to lunch."

The guys rushed off to shower. Troy rubbed Gabriella's back again. "I've got to shower real quick. Wait here for me then I'll take you to the lunch room and we can get some food, ok?"

Gabriella only nodded silently.

"What's the matter?"

"Will he be mad at me?" Gabriella whispered again.

"Who?"

"Jason, because I didn't agree to help him?"

"No, Sweetie, not at all. I promise."

"K." Gabriella mumbled softly.

Troy sighed knowing she didn't fully believe him. He squeezed her hand. "Hey, just trust me, You're safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Gabriella nodded.

"Will you be ok by yourself for a bit while I shower real quickly?"

Again Gabriella nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded once more.

"Please tell me the truth."

"I'm used to being left alone. I'll be ok for a few minutes."

Troy nodded but sighed. He didn't like that answer but it was the truth. He quickly rushed off wanting to return to her as soon as possible.

* * *

After his shower Troy rushed back into the gym to find not the same spot he left her, but saw her standing up shooting the basketball into the hoop. She was doing very well too.

"Wow, you're really good."

Gabriella jumped out of her skin and turned toward the voice. "Troy, you scared me."

"Sorry, but you are really good. How'd you learn to play?"

Gabriella looked to the floor and didn't answer.

Troy sighed. "Was it Susan?"

"Her Husband." Gabriella whispered so softly Troy almost didn't hear her.

"He taught you well. Those shots were amazing."

Gabriella blushed but smiled softly. "Thanks, he was going to teach me a jump shot right before…it all happen."

Troy went over and rubbed her back. "I can teach you a jump shot, if you want."

Gabriella shrugged. "It was our special thing. I don't know if I'm ready to do it with anyone else."

Troy nodded. "I understand that. It's fine. Come on, let's get to lunch."

Gabriella put the ball down and followed Troy to the lunch room.

* * *

They both got their food and went over to one of the tables. There were already people there.

"Guys, I want to introduce you to someone. Everyone this is Gabriella Montez, she transferred here from East Middle." Troy said. "Gabriella these are my friends, the boys you know from before but that's Chad's girlfriend Taylor, Jason's girlfriend Martha, Zeke's girlfriend Sharpay, and last but not least Ryan and his girlfriend Kelsi."

"Um…Hi…" Gabriella said shyly.

They all looked and seemed so different. At her old school everyone hung out in their own group. Match Geeks with the Math Geeks, Jocks, with the Jocks, and Popular Girls with the Popular Girls. They never even dreamed of switching it up or even dating each other. This school really was different.

All of his friends were super nice to her and made her feel welcome but it was only her first day, plus Troy was there, they 'had' to be nice to her.

"So Gabriella, tell us about yourself?" Taylor said nicely.

Gabriella just bit her lip and shrugged. What could she say to them without revealing her past to them?

"She's really smart, it's why she was transferred her. The work on East Middle was too easy for her so they allowed her to come here and join us." Troy explained. "Gabriella is really shy, and it takes her some time to warm up to you, but just give her time and soon you'll be best friends."

Gabriella nodded at that. How did he always know the perfect thing to say at the right time?

"How did you and Troy meet?" Sharpay asked.

Again Gabriella bit her lip nervously and looked to Troy. He smiled gently at her and rubbed her back. "The Principal from her school and Our Principal spoke and assigned us together so I could teach Gabriella the ropes and all about East High."

"It seems like you've known each other longer than that." Sharpay pushed.

"Well they had us get together before she came here so Gabriella would be comfortable and trust me enough to help her when she came here."

"Wait, is she one of your…mentoring kids?" Sharpay asked again.

Troy looked to Gabriella. If Gabriella asked him too, he'd lie and keep her secret. If she agreed to it, he'd tell them.

Gabriella just shrugged. Then she softly nodded. She couldn't ask him to lie to his friends. It just wouldn't be fair.

"Yes, Sharpay, Gabriella is one of the new kids I'm mentoring. At least it's how it started. But now Gabriella and I have formed a friendship as well."

"Like us." Kelsi said shyly.

Troy smiled and nodded. "Yes, like us."

"What?" Gabriella whispered. The first thing she had spoken since they sat down.

"I used to go to West High. I was bullied really badly over there. They assigned me to have Troy as a mentor and he helped me learn to stand up for myself and helped me get out of there. Now here I am with the greatest friends and even the most wonderful boyfriend." Kelsi explained. She giggled with Ryan kissed her ear. "If anyone can help you, Gabriella. It's Troy."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. That was the second person she had heard about that Troy has helped. Maybe, just maybe he could help her. "I'm sorry about what happen to you." Gabriella said. "If you don't mind me asking how did you…" She stopped when she realized they weren't alone.

Kelsi smiled gently and reached over to touch her hand. "Don't worry, we will find a time before school ends and we can talk."

Gabriella nodded. She was amazed at this girl. If she never told her, Gabriella never would have guessed that Kelsi was bullied. She seemed so strong and confident in herself. Gabriella only wondered if she would ever become like that.

* * *

**A/N Ok so question, do I have an Sharpay fans reading this? No NOT TROYPAY but just Sharpay in general? I'm thinking of making her good and really nice to Gabriella in this story, or if you guys want she can be mean. What would you guys prefer? Leave me a answer in a review or go take my poll. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. The Talk with Kelsi

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

Gabriella nodded. She was amazed at this girl. If she never told her, Gabriella never would have guessed that Kelsi was bullied. She seemed so strong and confident in herself. Gabriella only wondered if she would ever become like that?

The rest of lunch was filled with quiet chatter. Gabriella just listened and smiled when they laughed.

Lunch was just about over when Gabriella spoke. "What class is next?"

"Math. Kelsi and I are both in it with you. Our teacher Mr. Thompson is really nice." Troy explained.

"Kelsi too?" Gabriella asked softly with a smile.

"Yep, me too."

Gabriella smiled softly and nodded. Everyone gathered their stuff and threw their food away and headed to their next class.

* * *

They walked in and Gabriella flinched back. There were more kids in this class than her last one.

"You're ok. We are right here." Troy said gently.

They found a open desk with three seats and all sat down. Gabriella was in the middle.

"So, Mr. Thompson likes to joke and tease us that there is a test today and make it seem like we all forgot. But don't panic. There is no test until Friday and he will give you extra time to take the test because you're new." Troy said.

Gabriella just nodded. The Teacher liked to joke? Tons of people liked to make jokes. But sometimes certain jokes went too far and they became really hurtful. She learned that the hard way.

"Don't worry, he'll be nice to you." Troy said rubbing her back.

Gabriella just nodded. Why was she suddenly so nervous again?

Mr. Thompson walked in. He was 37 years old, 5ft 10' tall, with steel blue eyes and ash blonde hair. He dressed in a fancy suit with glasses and carrying a briefcase.

"Morning Everyone, I hope you're all prepared for the test today."

Gabriella gasped and her heart sped up, but then she remember what Troy said and relaxed. All the kids laughed.

"No, I'm serious there is a test today. I'm not kidding." Mr. Thompson said.

Gabriella looked to Troy fearfully. Troy smiled and shook his head. "Relax, he's kidding."

"Ok, you got me. There is no test today. We are however going to start this class with a contest."

Gabriella gulped. Contests normally meant she lost something and then was teased by the winner for losing.

"Shhh, he always does these too. You're going to be fine. I can help you if the work is too hard." Troy whispered soothing her.

"I'm going to write a problem on the board. The first one solve it will get a prize. Any questions?"

Someone raised their hands. "What does the winner get?"

"Prizes will be announced after. Now is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Ready, set…GO!"

Everyone started to copy the problem as Mr. Thompson wrote it down on the board.

Gabriella got pretty far when she got stuck, something wasn't adding up. She looked up at the board and back down to her paper, then back up to the board and back to her paper. She repeated that a few times before she realized what had happen. If only she had the courage to stand up and say something. She bit her lip nervously and set her pen down.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

"The second equation is wrong. Nobody is going to get an answer because it doesn't add up." She whispered back.

"I thought it was me. Raise your hand and say something."

"No way!" Gabriella shook her head.

"Do it, trust me. You'll be happy you did."

Gabriella shook her head again.

Kelsi raised her hand. "Mr. Thompson, the second equation is wrong. It should be sixteen over pi."

"Sixteen over Pi?" Mr. Thompson turned his back to check over his work.

"Kelsi, why would you do that. He's going to get soo angry. Teachers hate being corrected in front of their class." Gabriella panicked.

"Just watch." Kelsi smiled.

Mr. Thompson turned back to face them. "Everyone stop writing the contest is over. Kelsi Nelson has won."

Everyone looked to each other.

"The second equation is wrong. It should be sixteen over pi. Kelsi is the only one who noticed it"

"But she said we had to solve it!" a kid yelled out angrily.

Gabriella flinched. Angry kids were never good, especially not when she was around them.

"Yes, there was a problem with my equation and Kelsi was able to solve it."

Everyone else realized what happen.

"The winner gets to leave class early and enjoy her free time. Everyone else has to stay here."

The class groaned.

"Mr. Thompson, Gabriella figured it out first she was just too shy to speak up." Kelsi said.

Gabriella shook her head frantically. Now she was really in trouble.

"Gabriella Montez, the transfer student?"

"Yes, Sir."

"No." Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm impressed Gabriella. Well you may join Kelsi or you can stay here. The choice is yours."

"Troy!" Gabriella instantly looked to him panicked.

"Go with Kelsi, it's ok. You can trust her."

"We can sit right outside the door and just talk." Kelsi suggested. "I'm sure we have lots to talk about."

Gabriella bit her lip and looked between Troy and Kelsi. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded softly and took Kelsi's hand. Together they left the room.

* * *

They went to the other wall and leaned against the lockers and sat down.

"Why did you do that? He could have killed us." Gabriella asked.

"Mr. Thompson isn't like most teachers. He makes mistakes on purpose so we correct him. It helps him see that we are learning and we are understanding what he teaches us."

"Yeah, but that other kid, he's going to be super angry now. He'll come after us."

"No, he won't. Just because he's angry doesn't mean he'll come after us. Gabriella, you're safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Gabriella muttered.

Kelsi sighed. "I know, so did I. I never believed it either. I never believed I'd be safe anywhere until I came here. I realized how different the people were. It's your first day so you can't see it yet, but you are safe here, Gabriella. Things are going to be different for you."

Gabriella just shook her head. "You don't know that."

"Yeah, actually I do. I was just like you when I first got here. Shy, quiet, closed off, didn't trust anyone. It took time and it took a lot of work from myself physically and mentally for me to be able to make the friends I have, or get Ryan as my boyfriend. It's not going to be easy, Gabriella. But you're going to get through this. If I did it, you can do it too."

"I wish it was easy."

"So do I. But I'm going to help you. I promise."

Gabriella nodded. "What do I have to do."

"Trust me, I know that isn't easy, and I know that it's going to take time. But the first step is going to be for you to open yourself up again and let yourself trust someone else. I can see how much you already trust Troy, all I'm asking is that you trust me."

Gabriella nodded but didn't speak.

"That's the first step. Once we get the passed that the others aren't as bad."

"Ok." Gabriella whispered. "I'll try.

"Now, something else that will help, Have you told your parents yet?"

Gabriella tensed as her eyes went wide.

"I'll take that as a no. You need to tell them, Gabriella. I know it's hard and I know it's scary but they're going to be such a huge help. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have my mom and dad."

Gabriella bit her lower lip. If only she knew the truth.

"They won't be happy about it. If they're in denial or are having trouble accepting it, tell me. I'll have my parents talk to them. It might help if they hear it from other parents so they know they aren't alone."

Tears filled Gabriella eyes. It sounded so simple and yet, it was harder than Kelsi knew.

"Gabriella, your parents love you, they just want you to be happy and healthy. You should tell them so they can help you."

Gabriella stood up and rushed off. Kelsi was shocked and stood up and ran after her.

* * *

Gabriella ran into the bathroom and into a stall slamming it shut and letting her unshed tears fall down her cheeks. Kelsi had no idea how wrong she was.

"Gabriella? Are you in here?" Kelsi asked.

"Go away!" Gabriella cried.

"Gabriella, if I said something to hurt you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help. Don't shut me out now."

Gabriella sniffed softly. Kelsi was only trying to help, she knew that. But her parents was a sensitive topic and would be happy to never speak about them again.

"No, I'm sorry." Gabriella said and came out of the stall. "I overreacted and you were only trying to help."

"What did I say so I know not to say it again?"

"My parents is a sensitive subject, Kelsi. I don't want to talk about them."

"Done, we never have to speak of them again."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you."

Kelsi nodded and smiled.

The two girls left the bathroom. Kelsi knew that she had to talk to Troy, something was going on at home, something bad. Now they just had to find out what it was and a way to fix it.

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. :) **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	8. Gabriella's Home Life

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'M SO SO SORRY! My part time job turned unexpectedly into a full time job due to an illness of one of my co-workers. I'm having a hard time adjusting with the new times and not finding a lot of time to write. But I PROMISE I'm not giving up on these stories. I will finish them. But I need to know would you guys rather faster updates and shorter chapters or shorter updates and longer chapters? I can do either but I need to know what you want. Please got take my poll and let me know. Anyway, on with the chapter:: **

* * *

The two girls left the bathroom. Kelsi knew that she had to talk to Troy, something was going on at home, something bad. Now they just had to find out what it was and a way to fix it.

As the two girls left the bathroom they bumped into Troy. Gabriella looked at him and tried to smile.

Troy saw the tear stains on her cheeks and opened his arms. "Come here, Cutie Pie."

Gabriella blushed and ran into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and clung to his shirt.

He smiled gently and rubbed her back. "Everything ok?"

"I said something stupid and it upset her. But we talked about and I know not to say it anymore." Kelsi explained.

"It wasn't stupid." Gabriella mumbled. "It was caring but just a sensitive topic."

Kelsi nodded softly. "I know not to bring it up again and I won't."

Gabriella looked up from Troy's chest. "Thank you, Kelsi."

"Everything I told you was the truth."

Gabriella nodded and smiled softly. She didn't trust Troy or Kelsi fully yet. But she was slowly on her way.

The rest of the school day went well. Nobody teased or bothered Gabriella at all. Kelsi and Troy continued to teach her and help her learn the ropes of East High. It was one of the best day Gabriella had, had in a long time. She was actually happy for once. Troy was happy when he saw her leaving school with a smile on her face. But he had this gut feeling it wouldn't last, but why?

* * *

Gabriella arrived at home feeling like she had won the lottery. The smile on her face was a mile long and there was a sparkle in her eye that hadn't been there in 3 years. She walked into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home. Guess what, I had the best day, nobody teased me or bullied me once. Troy introduced me to his friends and they are super nice to me. I meant this really nice girl who has the same past as me and she is going to help me and we became friends and my Homeroom teacher even said she could help me if I asked her to. Everyone was really nice to me, nobody was mean to me at all. I even won the contest in math class before anyone else was able to. It was the best day ever. I'm so happy!" Gabriella told them happily almost giddy like.

Her mother stood over the stove stirring some pasta for dinner as her father sat at the table reading the paper. Neither of them even looked at her.

"That's nice dear. Dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up." Her mother told her.

"Make sure you get your homework done." Her father said not even looking away from his paper.

Gabriella's heart broke and the smile vanished from her face. "Mom, Dad, I…I opened myself up today. I trusted Troy and his friend Kelsi. I thought you'd be happy for me. I took a major step."

"That's nice dear, dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up." Her mother answered again.

"Make sure your homework is done." Her father said again.

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. "Then the kids body slammed me into the locker wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed until I stopped breathing."

It was a lie of course but she wanted to see if her parents were paying any attention to her at all.

"That's nice dear, dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up." Her mother repeated.

"Make sure your homework is done." Her father repeated once more.

"I'm not hungry, I won't be having dinner with you." Gabriella said.

She turned from them and ran into her room. She threw herself onto her bed and cried soaking her pillow with tears. Any other parents would have called the cops if they heard their child had been strangled at school but her parents could care less.

"Susan, I miss you so much!" Gabriella cried. "Why did this have happen? Please still love me! I still love you."

Pushing all the pain and hurt into a locked bottle she stopped crying and started her homework.

Once her homework was done she packed up all her stuff and prepared for tomorrow. She was going to go to bed but her growling stomach stopped her. Instead she ventured out into the now empty kitchen and made herself some leftovers from dinner. She couldn't help but cry as she ate alone. Why did no one but Troy seem to care about her?

After a lonely dinner Gabriella cleaned up her mess and headed to her room. She closed and locked her door and cried herself to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, hopefully a better one.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella woke up to her alarm clock and sighed. She showered and dressed and grabbed some breakfast alone. Her parents had already left for work.

Once she was finished she left the house and prepared to walk to school. To her surprise Troy's car was in her driveway. He smiled and waved at her. She faked a smile and waved back.

As she got into the car Troy looked to her worriedly. "I know that was a fake smile. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered softly as she put her seat belt on.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked gently, not wanting to push, but always wanting her to know he cared.

Gabriella nodded and looked out the window wiping a lone tear from her eye. "I'm sure."

"If you change your mind let me know. I'll skip an entire day of school if you need to vent or talk."

"k." Gabriella mumbled softly.

Troy sighed softly and rubbed her leg. "I care about you, Gabriella. I always will, don't ever forget that." With that he started to drive. If he didn't know it before, now he was positive something was going on at Gabriella's house that was prolonging her attempt to get better. But there was no signs that it was abuse, so what could it be?

They arrived at school early but Gabriella made no move to get out of the car. Troy just sat with her in silence waiting, hoping she'd say something.

She never did. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car. Troy sighed. "Gabriella, what's going on with you." He got out of the car and followed behind her.

Gabriella went right to her homeroom class and sat down in her seat. Troy went over to her and knelt down beside her. "Can you look at me please?"

Gabriella looked at him. Troy crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Gabriella bust into giggles instantly at his silly face. He used his thumbs to pull his lips out and then his pointer fingers to pull down his eye lids. Again Gabriella giggled. His squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his nose. Gabriella couldn't stop giggling. To top it off Troy lifted the tip of his nose and started to snort like a pig. Gabriella couldn't contain herself any longer. She buried her face into her hands and just laughed hysterically.

"That's my favorite sounds in the whole world." Troy said with a smile.

Gabriella looked up at him with a softly giggle. "Thanks, Troy."

"Anytime. Whenever you're ready to talk about what happen at home just let me know I'll listen."

Gabriella nodded at him. "I will."

The rest of the gang walked in.

"Hey it's our favorite new girl." Chad said.

Gabriella blushed and shyly hid her face making Troy chuckle.

"How are you today, Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella didn't answer she just kept her face buried.

"She's having a rough morning, just give her some space." Troy said rubbing her back.

The gang nodded and everyone went to find their seats. Kelsi went over to them.

"You all right?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella mumbled, her face still buried.

Kelsi nodded softly but looked to Troy worriedly. Gabriella had left school with a huge smile on her face and now it was like that never happen. She was right back to where she started. He just shrugged softly. He nodded his head and they both moved away from Gabriella to talk privately.

"Something is going on at her house. I don't know what yet, but I know for sure something is going on that is stopping her from healing properly." Troy whispered softly.

"Abuse?" Kelsi wondered.

"I don't know, maybe, there are no signs pointing to that but I could be wrong."

"Do you think we can convince Gabriella to tell us?"

"Not yet, not until she trusts us 100%"

"When will that be?"

"Not a clue, but hopefully soon."

They both look at Gabriella. She has finally un buried her face and is looking ahead at the board. Troy tensed when Sharpay walked over to her. Only he knew her deep dark secret past and although it is in the past he was worried how Gabriella would react to her.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you for a second?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella but her lip nervously and nodded.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm not good at making friends and everyone tells me I just have to ask questions and so that's what I was doing at lunch yesterday, asking questions. I wasn't trying to push you into talking or hurt you or anything like that. I was just doing what people told me to do in hopes of being your friend."

"I can't trust you, Sharpay. I can't trust anyone right now. But I'll give you a chance to earn my friendship and my trust." Gabriella answered softly.

"That's all I can ask for. Thank you." Sharpay smiled and went to sit down at her seat.

Troy went over to Gabriella. "Everything ok?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Just remember, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Trust your heart first and head second."

"Ok."

Troy sighed. "You don't sound ok, Brie, are you sure you're really all right?"

"Yes."

Before more could be said Mrs. Darbus walked into the room. "Everyone settle down and make sure all cell phones are turned off. Now let's begin where be left off yesterday…"

Troy sighed and climbed back into his seat. He looked at Gabriella worriedly. She was writing down notes rapidly, Troy had a feeling she really wasn't even registering what she was learning. Something had happened to change her, something bad and when he found out what or who it was they were going to pay.

* * *

When class was over Gabriella slowly packed up her stuff and waited until the class was empty before she even made an attempt to leave. Troy waited with her. Once they were alone Troy took her hand and led her from the classroom. He took her up to the roof top.

"I know you're not ok, Brie. I can see it in your eyes, your behavior, and your voice. I don't want to push for details but I'm really worried. You were so happy yesterday when you left school. Please tell me what happen." He said honestly.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled. "Too many people could hear."

Troy shook his head. "No, not up here. Nobody can hear us up here, it's private and personal."

Still Gabriella didn't speak.

Troy sighed. "Did something happen at home?"

Gabriella sighed too and shook her head. Nothing happen at home, and that was the problem. She wasn't expecting a party or anything big but at least a hug and encouraging words that told her, her parents were proud of her. "No, nothing happen at home."

"Then what is it, something happen to upset you, please tell me." Troy was all but begging.

Gabriella inhaled a deep breath and was about to speak when she suddenly let out the breath and said "I can't, even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm not going to let her get hurt because of me."

"Her who, Susan?" Troy asked.

Gabriella just shook her head once more. "I've told you too much already, if I tell you anymore she'll be in big trouble. I won't let them hurt her again. I won't!"

Troy sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed more information, he needed to know so he could help her, but he also knew if he pushed too hard he'd lose her and all the trust he had worked so hard to gain. He opened his eyes and nodded. "Ok, I'll stop asking. Just tell me this, are you really ok?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I feel like no matter what I do to get better or heal, it's never enough and nobody cares either way."

"That's not true. I care very much. I'm so super proud of the way you opened up yesterday. You trusted Kelsi enough to be alone with her, and she didn't give details but you opened up and asked questions. Brie, you took a huge step yesterday. I'm so proud of you." He pulled her right into a huge bear hug. Gabriella smiled softly. That was all she was looking for, just the simple words "I'm Proud of You" meant more to her than he could even know.

"Thank you." She whispered. "That's what I needed to hear."

Troy pulled back and smiled when he saw the smile back on her back. "Now there is my favorite sight. I know it doesn't seem like much, but you're doing amazing. You're slowly but surely healing."

Gabriella nodded. Now she felt better, knowing someone did care about her and did care that she was trying and working toward healing.

"Now let's get back downstairs. Basketball practice is next."

Gabriella nodded and took his hand as they headed back downstairs and into the gym. Being around Troy always made her smile, but deep down she knew once she got home the smile would once again be gone.

* * *

**A/N so a brief look into Gabriella's life, what do you think? Anymore guesses on who Susan is now? Also what is Sharpay's big secrets? Leave me your thoughts in a review. :) Please go take my poll! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. Jackie Stevens

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

Gabriella nodded and took his hand as they headed back downstairs and into the gym. Being around Troy always made her smile, but deep down she knew once she got home the smile would once again be gone.

Practice went well, all the guys were happy to see Gabriella again and were nice to her. Gabriella even found herself getting more into the game watching them. Troy scored a basketball and before she could think stood up and cheered. "Yay! Go Troy!"

Everyone stopped to stare at her. She turned into a tomato and sat down covering her face with her hands. Troy chuckled and went back to the game. It was nice to see this side of her.

When practice was over Troy went over to Gabriella. Before he could speak she started to speak a mile a minute.

"Troy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It was a accident! Did any of your friends tease you? Please don't be angry with me! I swear I'll never do it again!"

Troy smiled softly. "Why are you sorry? I liked it. I have my own personal cheerleader."

Gabriella turned into a tomato again.

He chuckled. "Brie, Sweetie, that's a good thing. None of the guys teased me, well they did but it was playful sort of teasing nothing that hurt my feelings or made me feel bad."

Gabriella didn't speak.

Troy sighed. "Brie, I'm proud of what you did. It was cute. Why are you so scared?"

"I just don't want you to be mad at me. Then you won't be my friend anymore…" Gabriella mumbled hoping he didn't hear her.

"Gabriella I'm always going to be your friend. Nothing and no one is going to change that."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Gabriella smiled.

"Don't be worried about it. I like having my own personal cheerleader."

"Troy don't!" Gabriella blushed again.

Troy chuckled. "Sorry, but you're so adorable when you blush."

"Troy stop it!" Gabriella whined when she blushed brighter.

Troy chuckled and smiled. "I'm done, I promise. Come on, let's get to math class."

Troy and Gabriella headed to their next class.

* * *

Math Class was going well for the most part. Then Mr. Thompson wrote something on the board and turned back to the class. "Who wants to come solve this problem for me?"

Gabriella looked to the problem on the board. (x - 1)2 - (y - 2)2. She raised her hand. Kelsi did too.

"Ms. Montez and Ms. Nelson, are the only two, why does that not surprise me?"

Gabriella blushed and pulled her hand down feeling like she had done something wrong.

"It's a good thing, don't be embarrassed. But before you two have a chance I'm going to call someone else up and see if they can do it." Mr. Thompson said.

Kelsi lowered her hand and nodded. She smiled at Gabriella. "It's ok. You did fine."

"She's right. You did nothing wrong." Troy said rubbing her back.

Gabriella nodded softly, thankful to have such encouraging friends like that.

"Ms. Stevens, why don't you come up and solve this for us." Mr. Thompson said.

Gabriella recognized her as the kid of got angry yesterday for losing the contest. She walked over to the board and grabbed the chalk. She was pretty tall for a girl in high school. She was about 5'8 with long blond hair. She started to write the problem down on the board.

Gabriella followed along in her notebook. She was doing the problem all wrong and she never going to get an answer this way.

Kelsi groaned to herself. "She's doing it all wrong."

Gabriella just nodded softly.

Once the girl was done she put down her chalk. "There, can I go sit back down now?"

"Well let's see, class is the problem on the board correct?" Mr. Thompson

Everyone just looked to each other cluelessly.

Mr. Thompson shook his head. "Ms. Nelson is her work correct?"

"No Sir." Kelsi answered.

"I see. Ms. Stevens you may go sit back down."

The girl went back to her seat and sat down.

"Ms. Montez, why don't you come up and solve this for us."

Gabriella turned whiter than snow. If she went up there and corrected this girls work she would be dead before her next class. She frantically shook her head as her breathing increased. Her heart was beating so quickly she hoped nobody could see it.

"Go, Sweetie, it's ok." Troy encouraged rubbing her back.

Gabriella shook her head. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Mr. Thompson may I do it?" Kelsi asked rubbing Gabriella's back as she started to shake.

"I would prefer for Ms. Montez to do it. But if she really isn't comfortable…"

"She's… going to… kill me." Gabriella gasped out literally petrified in that moment.

"You'd only be helping her learn, Ms. Montez. This is not to prove you're better than her or anything like that, just a way to help another student." Mr. Thompson told her.

When he put it like that…if she was just helping the girl couldn't get mad at her right? Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She calmed down and nodded her head. She was a nice person…she'd help this girl.

She went over to the board and grabbed the chalk. She started to write the problem down on the board. When she was finished she put the chalk down and looked to her teacher. He looked at her answer. (x - 1)2 - (y - 2)2. = [(x - 1)- (y - 2)][(x - 1)+ (y - 2)] = (x - y + 1)(x + y - 3)

"Very good, Ms. Montez. Does everyone see how that happen?"

The class nodded and Gabriella smiled softly. It felt good to help them learn. She went back to her seat and sat down. Troy and Kelsi patted her back and smiled proudly at her.

"That's our girl." Troy said.

Gabriella blushed but smiled.

* * *

After class was over everyone went to their locker to get their books for their next class. Gabriella was alone at her locker but didn't mind. Suddenly someone slammed her locker door shut on her hand.

"Ouch! Hey!" she cried out shaking her hand to make the pain stop. Then she was shoved up against the locker. She was lifted off the ground, to the point her feet were dangling. It was then Gabriella realized it was Ms. Stevens. She gulped and just closed her eyes waiting and preparing for the impact of the girls fist. She knew what was coming she deserved it.

"You listen here, you disgusting piece of trash, you may think you're smarter than me and know more than me but you don't! You're stupid and don't know anything! If you dare ever correct me in front of the class again I swear you won't live to tell about it!"

"I understand! Please don't hurt me, please!" Gabriella whimpered.

"Oh I'm going to do more than hurt you…"

"Get your disgusting hands off her!"

Suddenly the girl was pulled off and Gabriella dropped to the floor, shaking, hyperventilating, crying hysterically. She didn't see what happen after that, all she knew was that her teacher lied to her. She brought up her hands to cover her face.

She cried and shook in fear until she heard voices.

"Wait, don't touch her. That will only make it worse."

That was Troy's voice.

"Troy?" Gabriella whimpered.

"I'm right here, Sweetie. How can I help you?" he asked sweetly.

"Garden."

"Garden, what is she talking about?" Kelsi asked.

"I think I know. Can you go to our next class and fill the teacher in on what happen? I'll take care of Gabriella."

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked.

Troy nodded softly. Kelsi reluctantly left. Troy knelt down in front of Gabriella and gently placed his hand on her knee. She flinched and whimpered but quickly relaxed and calmed down.

"Brie, Sweetie, do you want to go up to the roof top, our secret spot?" Troy asked as gently as possible.

"Yes."

"Ok, wrap your arms around my neck."

Gabriella did as he asked. She buried her face into his chest. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style up to the roof top. He sat down on the bench and kept Gabriella close.

A breeze blew through and it seemed to help Gabriella calm down.

"Sweetie what did she do to you, physically, are you hurt?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella shook her head and looked up at him. "Just held me against the wall." She choked out.

"But she didn't hit you or anything like that?"

Gabriella shook her head, then nodded, and shook her head again.

Troy chuckled softly. "Baby, you need to answer me with a yes or no."

"My hand…" she held up her hand so Troy could see it.

He took it and kissed it gently making Gabriella blush. Troy smiled softly. "What did she do to your hand?"

"…My locker…on my hand…"

"She slammed your locker on your hand?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Does it need another kiss?"

Gabriella blushed brighter and shook her head.

Troy smiled and hugged her gently to his chest and stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest no longer looking at him.

"Now for the harder questions. Are you ok mentally?"

Gabriella shrugged. "She scared me. I thought she was going to beat me up."

"But she didn't?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm scared still."

"It's ok. You're allowed to be. Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry. Jackie is normally a nice girl. I don't know why she attacked you like that."

"Jackie?"

"Ms. Steven is Jackie."

"Oh…well I guess she doesn't like me."

"Oh Angel, that's not possible."

"Nobody likes me." Gabriella shrugged.

"I know for a fact that isn't true." Troy said. "I like you, Kelsi likes you, my friends like you."

Gabriella shrugged. "They could have reasoning behind that, reasons that will end up hurting me in the end."

"I doubt they will."

"I don't know them, I don't trust them."

"Do you trust me?"

"To a point…"

"Then trust me when I say you can trust them. They won't hurt you."

Gabriella just sighed but nodded.

"Are you ready to go back down? We can skip the next class if you want to." Troy said gently. "I'll skip with you."

"No."

Troy chuckled. "No to which question?"

"I don't want to skip. But um…can you…" Gabriella blushed softly. "Can you stay with me the rest of today? I don't want to be alone."

Troy smiled softly and nodded. "Of course."

They both stood up and went downstairs to their next class.

* * *

Kelsi was waiting for them.

"You ok?" she asked Gabriella.

"Better now. Is the teacher angry?"

"No, he understands. He says that if you want to skip this class he'll give you the homework and assignments so you don't fall behind."

"I don't want to skip. I'm fine." Gabriella said. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." Troy mumbled and shook his head. He looked to Gabriella. "Go on into class with Kelsi, she'll stay with you until I get back. There is something important I need to take care of."

"Troy, leave Jackie alone." Gabriella said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going near Jackie."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to touch Jackie, The Principal will do it for me."

"Troy no!" Gabriella cried out in a panic. "That only makes it worse! Then they get angry!"

"Gabriella, I didn't help all those people, and change this school by sitting back and keeping quiet about bullying. I'm not about to start now."

"But…"

"No, no buts. You'll be fine. Something has to be done about Jackie. I know you don't feel comfortable talking about it so I'm doing it for you."

"I can't change your mind, can I?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope, just stay with Kelsi. I'll be back before class is over."

Gabriella went and sat down at her seat. Troy looked to Kelsi. "She says she's fine but she's still really scared and skittish, so keep a close eye on her. I'll be back soon."

"I'll take care of her Troy."

Kelsi went and sat down next to Gabriella and Troy left.

"Don't worry, Gabriella. Troy will take care of everything. Jackie will never mess with you again."

Gabriella didn't answer she just focused on the assignment written on the board in front of her. Her teacher lied to her. She thought she could trust him and he lied to her. What would stop Kelsi and Troy from lying to her as well? How did she know she could really trust them?

"Who was the eleventh president? What was the most notable thing he did?" their history teacher asked.

Gabriella's hands shot up as did Kelsi's. Jackie turned around to glare at Gabriella and she quickly pulled her hand down.

"Ms. Montez." Her teacher called.

"Um…" Gabriella looked to Jackie and gulped. "Teddy Roosevelt and he saved a bear or something like that…I don't know."

Yes, she just lied, but it was better than Jackie beating her up again.

Her teacher sighed. She knew Gabriella knew the answer and just wished she had been brave enough to speak up. "Ms. Nelson, can you answer the question?"

Kelsi nodded. "James K. Polk. He annexed the entire Southwest and California from Mexico by force of arms."

"Very good. Now…"

Kelsi looked to Gabriella and rubbed her back. "You could have answered that one. I know you knew it."

"Not at the risk of my life." Gabriella answered.

Kelsi just sighed and glared on Jackie.

The rest of class was uneventful. Gabriella didn't speak at all. She didn't raise her hand even if she knew the answer. She stayed silent as a mouse. Kelsi got worried. Troy arrived later and could easily tell something had happen.

* * *

After class was over he asked them about it. Gabriella told him it was nothing. Kelsi, knowing it was for the best, told him what happen. Troy sighed. "I'll talk to her."

Kelsi just nodded and headed to their next class.

Troy went over to Gabriella at her locker.

"Brie, Sweetie, Kelsi told me what happen in class today. I don't want what happen to scare you into never speaking during class again. You're smart, it's nothing to be ashamed of or something you need to try and hide. It's who you are, you have to try and embrace it and show it off."

"When I did that I got attacked."

"Because Jackie is jealous she isn't as smart as you. I'm not saying she is dumb or anything like that, but she just doesn't know as much as you do. So she's trying to stop you from showing how smart you are. You can't let her win like that."

"But she'll just come after me again."

"I talked to the Principal, he's going to handle it. Don't worry about what other people think, Gabriella. Only your opinion of yourself matters. Do you like answering questions during class?"

"I know they give extra points towards grades when you do. I was good grades so I can go to college and get away from home but…"

"So don't let one bully change that for you. Continue being who you are and that's how you really stand up to the bullies. Act like what they do and say doesn't hurt you."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "I can't make any promises but I'll try."

"That's all I can ask. But why would you want to get away from home?"

"We need to get back to our next class or we will be late." Gabriella said tensing and quickly changing the subject.

Troy sighed and nodded. If only he knew the truth, he could help her. But when was she finally going to open up and tell him the truth?

The rest of school went well. Jackie left Gabriella alone for the rest of the day. Gabriella once again left the school in a good happy mood. Troy was happy, but knew come tomorrow, the smile would be gone and she'd be sad all over again.

* * *

The thought alone kept Troy up all night. He tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. He finally sighed and sat up, leaning against his head board. Deciding he didn't want to keep trying he got up and headed to the kitchen.

Once there he made himself some hot chocolate and sat down at the kitchen table and sighed softly to himself. All he wanted was to help Gabriella. He wanted her to be happy all the time, not just when leaving school. But there was something going on at home that was stopping that, something was going on to prevent Gabriella from being happy all the time. There were no physical signs of abuse and from what he knew so signs of mentally abuse, so what could it be? He sighed once more and groaned softly. "Gabriella is are you hiding?"

"Troy, what are you doing up so late?"

Troy jumped out of his skin and looked up to see his father.

"Sorry Dad, couldn't sleep." Troy sighed.

"Girl problems?" Jack asked once more.

"Yeah." Troy nodded.

"Is it Gabriella?"

Troy nodded. He was very close to his father and told him everything so his father knew all about Gabriella.

His father took a seat next to him. "What's going on?"

"Dad, Mom was shy when you first met her right?"

"Yep. If fact if it wasn't for Mrs. Danforth, Chad's Mom, your mother wouldn't have even tried to talk to me."

"How did you get her to open up and trust you?"

"It took time. Your mother had a rough time as a kid and had a lot of trust issues. I knew that so I never pushed her into opening up. I pushed enough so she knew I was there when she needed me or if she ever wanted to talk but not enough to scare her away."

"Did she ever open up to you?"

"Of course she did but it took years."

"Years?"

"Yep. I met your mother my first year in high school. She finally opened up to me our last year in college."

"Wow."

"Troy, if you care about Gabriella the way you say you do you cannot push her. Pushing her will only make it worse."

"But, it's so hard. I can tell something is going on at home, something that is making her unhappy I just don't know what it is and I don't know how to help her. I want to help her be happy."

"I know you do, but it takes time for women like that to open up. Just be yourself Bud. If you do that Gabriella will trust you."

"Thanks Dad. Good night."

"Good night son."

Troy went back into him room and fell into a deep sleep. When the time was right, Gabriella would open up to him. He just had to wait and be patient.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think of this chapter? Who likes Jackie? ;) Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	10. The Birthday Surprise

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I have decided on longer chapter and shorter updates. Thanks to everyone who voted here is your next chapter. **

* * *

A few months passed and Gabriella and Troy got closer and closer. Troy learned all about Gabriella, her likes and dislikes, the little personality things she did when she was feeling a certain way, most importantly how to see her body language and instantly know how she's feeling. Yet, he knew all that, but when it came to her past and home life she was a closed and locked diary and he hadn't been able to find that special key to open her up.

She and Kelsi were slowly getting closer to. Gabriella opened up to Kelsi a little, but nothing huge. Jackie was behaved…for the most part. Gabriella feared her and whenever she would walk by Gabriella would tense or hide behind her friends. But for the most part Jackie left Gabriella alone.

Troy was so excited because today was Gabriella's birthday. She was 14 years old today. He had soo much planned and he couldn't wait to see her face when he showed her everything.

She arrived at her locker as usual, head down, frown upon her lips looking as if a dark rain cloud was trapped over her head.

She opened her locker and jumped back with a gasp when confetti came flying out and the happy birthday music played from a small recoding inside.

Troy chuckled. "Surprise, Happy Birthday." He said coming over to her.

"You did this?" she asked surprised.

"Yep. Happy Birthday."

Gabriella shrugged and put her books inside her locker only leaving out the ones she needed. "What's happy about it?"

"14 years ago today you came into this world. That's a happy thing."

"Depends on who you ask." Gabriella replied. "Some would say it was a mistake."

"Who says that?" Troy asked.

Gabriella sighed and closed her locker. "Nobody, just forget. Thank you for the surprise, but I'd rather not do anything special today. It's just another regular day."

With that she headed to her home room classroom. Troy shook his head and ran in front of her to stop her.

"We've got time, come with me. There is more to your surprise." Troy said taking her hand not giving her time to argue.

* * *

He led her to the roof top. Then he took her over to a small space that used to once be empty. Now had a large rectangular black wooden flower bed filled with 3 dozen roses. On the outside of the back in big red letters it said "Susan's Garden"

Gabriella gasped as tears filled her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands to force back a sob. "Troy…" she squeaked out.

"I hope it's ok. I don't know much about flowers or gardening so my mom and Kelsi helped but…"

"Oh Troy, it's perfect." Gabriella whimpered. "The best present I've ever gotten in my entire life. Thank you, thank you so much." She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Troy hugged her back and rubbed her back. He was happy to know those were tears of joy not tears because he messed something up.

Gabriella pulled back and knelt down next to the bed. She pressed her nose to one of the flowers and smelled it. Gabriella smiled and her day was instantly made better. Troy knelt down next to her.

"It's yours. You can come up here and water them and add news one, take old ones out…anything you want to do to this garden is yours."

"All by myself?"

"Depends what you mean."

"Well if I get busy and don't have time to water them I don't want them to die."

"Just talk to Kelsi or one of the girls. They'll help you, or if you show me what to do I can help you sometimes too."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you so much, Troy. This is wonderful."

"This isn't even all of it. You're coming to my house after school and getting the rest of your surprises." Troy told her.

Gabriella got nervous. "I like being spoiled as much as the next girl but…Troy you didn't get me a puppy did you."

Troy laughed hard at that one. "No, no, I promise. This is the biggest surprise. Everything else is small."

"Ok."

Troy smiled as Gabriella turned her attention back to the flowers. "Susan would love this. I wish I could pick one for her and send it to her. It would make her entire day, she would happy again." Gabriella said softly.

Troy knew even though she was talking to herself, she wanted him to hear it.

"Where does she live, maybe we can mail it to her or drop by on the way home and give it to her." Troy said pushing ever so gently for more information.

Just like that Gabriella closed back up and shook her head. "We can't. I'm not allowed to go see her. We will both get in trouble and they're going to hurt her again."

Troy sighed softly but nodded. Little by little Gabriella opened up about this Susan woman and little by little Troy got a look into Gabriella's past.

* * *

At lunch Gabriella got her food and sat down at her table with her friends like she normally did. She didn't talk much which everyone had gotten used to. Only today after Troy sat down next to her a double chocolate chip cupcake with 1 small lit candle sticking out of it. She looked at her friends confused. They just smiled and..."Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Gabriella, happy Birthday to you."

Chad ended by howling like a dog after the word "you" causing Gabriella to giggle and blush madly. "You guys didn't have to do this." She said softly.

"We didn't have to. We wanted to." Chad said. "Today is a special day and we wanted to celebrate with you."

"Thank you." Was all Gabriella could say. She was surprised by her friends kindness. The last time she celebrated her birthday was 3 years ago. She had forgotten how good it felt to be celebrated.

"Now what's a birthday without presents?" Chad asked handing her a small wrapped box.

Now Gabriella lost it. Tears filled her eyes she buried her face into Troy's shoulder and cried. Her parents haven't even bothered to say happy birthday, none the less go out and buy her something special.

"Brie, Sweetie, what's the matter?" Troy asked stroking the back of her head.

"Is it just overwhelming?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded against Troy not looking up.

"Presents are overwhelming?" Chad asked.

"When you're bullied for so long sometimes you get the idea that people don't like you and nobody cares about you, so when people do show they care it's a lot to take in." Kelsi explained rubbing Gabriella's back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you." Chad said. "I just really wanted you to see we care about you."

"It's perfect, Chad. Thank you." Gabriella said looking up from Troy's shoulder and using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. She took the gift and opened it. It was a small red and white Wildcats keychain with the basketball team's picture on it.

Gabriella smiled softly. "Thanks, Chad it's perfect."

"Now when you cheer Troy on you can wave something like a real cheerleader."

Again Gabriella blushed and hid her face. Chad always loved to tease her about her cheering for Troy that day.

Troy chuckled. "Here I thought you'd get her a Pom-Pom or something."

"Nah everyone had those to cheer with." Chad said simply.

Everyone laughed. Gabriella giggled and looked up. She was really starting to trust her friends. They were so loving towards her.

School went by quickly and after school Gabriella went to Troy's house. She faked a call to her parents so they didn't 'worry' when she didn't come home.

* * *

The second Gabriella stepped inside Troy's house she was greeted with a big bear hug from Mrs. Bolton. "Gabriella it's so nice to finally meet you. Troy has told us so much about you!"

Troy chuckled. "Mom, she can't breathe."

"Oh...sorry." She released Gabriella who was stiff as stone. "My name is Lucille Bolton, but you can call me Lucille. Happy Birthday, we are so happy you're here."

Gabriella gulped and let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in. "Tha-thank you..."

"Mom, like I said on the phone she is really shy upon first meeting. Give her a chance to warm up to you." Troy said with a soft smile.

Lucille nodded and headed into the kitchen. Troy smiled and gave her head a squeeze. "Sorry, I should have warned you about my mom."

"It's ok. I just need to get comfortable."

"Come on, I'll show you my room. Then we can go outside and shoot some hoops. You're getting pretty good."

Gabriella blushed and nodded.

Troy chuckled. "I think I'm going to start calling you bashful or blushy."

That only made Gabriella blush more. "Troy, please don't."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. You're so adorable when you blush."

Gabriella was so red making Troy laugh even more. Gabriella looked away hiding her face.

"Oh no." Troy laughed went over to her and made her look back at him. "No more hiding, Missy. You're adorable when you blush and need to embrace it."

"Troy, please." Gabriella whined. "I don't think I can get any redder."

Troy laughed but nodded. "I'm done. Come on, follow me."

They walked down the hallway to Troy's room and went inside. Gabriella looked around and giggled softly. "Wow, I guess it's safe to say you hate basketball."

Troy laughed with her. "OH yeah, with a passion."

They both laughed at Troy's basketball themed bedroom.

"So what do we do now?" Gabriella asked shyly.

Troy chuckled. "Whatever you want to do. It's your day. Today is all about you."

That made Gabriella blush. She never even had one minute all about her, now she had an entire day? That was an overwhelming thought. "I don't know. I just normally do what people tell me."

"I'll give you options and you can pick."

"Can't you just tell me what to do?"

Troy laughed. "I did, I said you have to pick, that's what you have to do."

"That's not what I meant."

Troy smiled and shook his head. "We can play basketball, I can show you another secret hide out, we can watch a movie. If you don't like those ideas I can come up with more."

Gabriella was quiet for a minute. "Basketball...no wait secret hide out...wait no, basketball...no, secret hide out..."

Troy laughed. "Ok, movie it is."

"I can't decide between the two. I want to do both."

"Ok, we can do both. Then if you want to, after we can a movie but only if you want to."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok." She said softly and shyly.

Troy took her hand and led her outside. He let her to a huge tree with steps on it. "Climb up."

Gabriella looked at him curiously but smiled and went up. She was surprised when she walked onto a treehouse. There was a pirate wheel and an old couch and a small portable tv with attached DVD player and a few little other things.

"Wow, this is incredible." Gabriella said in awe.

"My dad and I built it together was summer." Troy said coming over to her.

"It's amazing. I helped my...Susan's husband put up a tire swing in the backyard. We always went out to play on it while Susan worked on her garden. Then afterwards I'd help Susan. We were always outside."

Troy smiled. She always had this glow and smile she got whenever she talked about Susan and her Husband. He just wished he knew who they were. Troy inhaled and exhaled he took a huge risk and asked "If I were to ask you who Susan and her Husband are to you, would you tell me?"

Gabriella was quiet but then she said one word. "Gene..."

"What?"

"That's Susan's husband's name, Gene."

Troy let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't the answer he was expecting but it was something. "Is that short for anything?"

Gabriella nodded but didn't answer. She sniffed back tears.

"Brie, Sweetie, what is it?" Troy cooed gently.

"I miss them. It's not fair!"

"Where are they? Maybe we can go visit them?"

"I'm not allowed! They said I wasn't allowed!"

"Who said that? Who said you weren't allowed?"

Gabriella didn't respond.

"Was it your parents? Are they physically abusing you and trying to keep you away from Susan?"

Gabriella walked over to the edge of the tree house and looked out. Troy sighed. He had pushed too hard and now she was shutting him out completely.

He went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Brie. I didn't mean to push so hard. I just…I hate seeing you so sad and I want to help make you happy anyway I can. I can only do that if you talk to me and tell me the truth."

Gabriella sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"It is my parents that are keeping me away from, Susan, not they are not abusing me."

"Who is Susan to you?"

"That's all I can say. If I give away too much information my parents told me they will punish Susan and they will hurt her."

Troy sighed. He got so much information and yet, so little. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Thank you for trusting me and opening up to me. I know that wasn't easy."

"In time, Troy, I'll tell you everything. But for right now, I just…I'm still not ready."

"That's ok. I'll wait, for as long as it takes. I promise. I'll wait. I'll never push like I just did."

Gabriella nodded and relaxed in his arms. Troy smiled.

"Troy…"

Gabriella tensed causing Troy to hold her tighter. "Just my Mom, it's ok."

"Troy, everything is ready come inside." His mother said.

"We'll be right down, Mom."

Lucille walked away and went back inside.

Gabriella relaxed. Troy chuckled. "You can trust my mom, Brie. She won't hurt you."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. That was easier said then done.

"Come on, lets go inside dinner is ready."

He took her hand ignoring the sparks and they went back down and inside the house.

* * *

Gabriella stopped when she walked into the kitchen. There was a huge banner hanging up that read happy birthday. At the head of the table was a chair with a few balloons tied to the sides. Her eyes went wide.

"Surprise!" Troy smiled.

"Wha-what? I...I don't understand."

"We made Macaroni and Cheese. Troy told us it was your favorite." Lucille said.

Gabriella blushed at all the attention.

Troy gently led her to the table and she sat down on the balloon decorated chair. A large plate was placed in front of her filled with macaroni and cheese. Troy sat down next to her.

"Eat up, Gabriella. For desert we have double chocolate chip ice cream cake." Jack said.

Gabriella gasped softly. That was her favorite desert.

"Oh, Troy go get the presents from the hall closet." Lucille reminded.

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. She hardly knew Troy's parents and they went out of their way and made sure she had a special birthday. Her own parents didn't even bother to say happy birthday.

Troy left the room to get the gifts.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Lucille asked.

"It's too much, I can't accept this." She choked out.

"Gabriella, it's just dinner and desert and a few small gifts, it's not like we are giving you a free car."

"It's too much. It's just too much." Gabriella cried.

Jack and Lucille shared a look. Troy came back in the room and saw Gabriella upset. He went over to her.

"Brie, Sweetie, it's ok. What's the matter?"

"It's all too much. You're all so wonderful. I can't accept your kindness."

"Of course you can. Honey, you deserve all the kindness in the world. I'm sorry if we overwhelmed you. We just wanted you to feel special and loved."

"I do feel that way, thank you."

The two shared a hug and started on their dinner. They talked and laughed through the entire meal.

* * *

Hours later Gabriella sat back in her chair and put her hand over her stomach. "I'm so full. Thank you, Mrs. Bolton. That meal was wonderful. I haven't had a good meal like that in ages."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. The Macaroni and Cheese is home made. A Family recipe that was passed down."

"Well it's wonderful…" Gabriella said. She wanted to ask for the recipe but was too scared. They had already given her so much, she didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Let's do presents." Jack said.

They wrapped package were placed in front of her. One was larger in a rectangular shaped box. The other was flat but long, looked like a sheet of paper wrapped in paper. The last was a small square box.

Gabriella reached for the biggest one first. She slowly and carefully opened it. She stopped when Jack started to laugh at her. "You're one of those girls."

"What girls?"

"They have to save the paper. Seriously, just rip it open!"

"Oh but…but I don't…I don't want to waste your paper…" Gabriella stuttered feeling like she had done something wrong.

"Dad, leave her alone!" Troy chuckled. "If she wants to save the paper let her, who cares."

"I…I don't have to, if your dad doesn't want me to." Gabriella said shyly.

Troy smiled softly and rubbed her back. "Open it whatever way you feel comfortable with. My Dad was just teasing."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and looked back to the present and continued to open it. She gasped. It was a light blue journal but at the bottom right hand corner was a gold plaque with her name on it. "Mr. Bolton…"

"It was Troy's idea and Lucille picked it out. I just paid for it."

"It's perfect." Gabriella choked out forcing herself not to cry. "Thank you." Jack just smiled and nodded.

Gabriella reached for the next present and opened it. She chuckled and wiped away her tears. "The Macaroni and Cheese recipe?"

"I saw that look in your eyes. I know were just too shy to ask for it." Lucille said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lucille smiled nicely.

Gabriella grabbed the last small gift and opened it. She gasped softly as tears filled her eyes. It was small necklace with a T pendent at the end of it. "T as in Troy?" she whimpered.

"No." he whispered. "T as in trust."

Gabriella smiled and handed it to him. "Put it on me, please?"

Troy nodded and helped her put the necklace on.

"Thank you for everything you've done. This is best birthday I've ever had."

"Oh we're glad you enjoyed it." Jack answered.

Gabriella smiled happy tears. This was the first time in a long time she was truly 100% happy. This was the first time in a long time she felt like people actually loved and cared about her. It was something she missed, but secretly wanted to feel more of, at the same time was scared of getting used to it in case it was taken away from her again. If that happen she'd never survive this.

* * *

**A/N Ahh such a nice happy ending :) What did you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. Trust

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Something personal came up and someone I love was in the hospital and work has been hectic. But here is the next chapter:**

* * *

The night was finished off with just laughter and fun. Troy drove Gabriella home and dropped her off. She was in such a wonderful mood. It had been the best birthday ever. There was only one thing that would have made it perfect, a phone call from someone special. But that wasn't going to happen. Smiling from ear to ear Gabriella entered her house with the Happy Birthday balloon from the chair. The Bolton's had let her keep it.

She passed the living room where her parents were watching TV. They didn't even bother to look up when they heard her come in. Gabriella went and stood in front of the TV. "I just had the best day. The Bolton's threw me a surprise birthday party. They even brought me presents. Look at this necklace from Troy. Isn't it beautiful? Look at this awesome balloon too! I got a notebook for me write in and a new recipe for a macaroni and cheese dish." Gabriella told them excitedly She had, had the best day and wanted to share it with someone. It was her birthday, surely her parents would care enough to hear about her day today.

"That's nice, Honey. Can you move, we were watching that." Her mother sighed.

"Why would they do all that for you? It's just any regular day. Why does that balloon say Happy Birthday on it? It's no one's birthday." Her father said.

Gabriella's heart broke. Tears filled her eyes and her mood dropped instantly. It was official she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of this house. The only way for that to happen was if she told someone. But who could she trust enough to tell?

"It's my birthday! Don't you two even care!?" Gabriella cried angrily.

"Honey, don't take that tone with us. Now go to your room you're blocking our view." Her mother said harshly.

"It's not your birthday, don't be stupid. You're just looking for attention. We aren't falling for it. Stop being stupid and go to your room." Her father told her.

Gabriella ran to her room with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her day had once again been ruined by her parents. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. Grabbing her suit case she packed up her clothes and day to day things. Then she grabbed a sleeping bag and pillow and left out her balcony door. Her parents wouldn't even care if she got kidnapped or even killed. So she didn't bother leaving them a note.

After climbing down her tree she ran. She didn't know where she was going and wasn't going but wasn't going to stop until she was far enough away from these people.

* * *

Arriving at a empty abandon house she stopped. She ran around to the back yard. There was a large tree with an attached tire swing.

She got up and went over to the tire swing and climbed on it. She clung to it for dear life. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Gabriella cried.

She got off the swing and opened her sleeping bag. She laid down next to the tire swing. She laid her head down on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and groaned at the massive headache and bright sunlight. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Gabriella, are you all right? What on earth are you doing out here?"

She looked up at the voice and saw Kelsi. But she didn't speak. She just looked down to her lap.

"Hey, whatever it is, you can tell me." Kelsi said as she rubbed her back.

Still Gabriella didn't speak.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "I don't want to go home! Please don't take me home!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to go home." Kelsi sighed. "Will you at least come inside. I live right next door."

Gabriella looked to her surprised.

"We just moved in this house. We used to live a few blocks down."

Gabriella just sighed once more and bowed her head.

"Gabriella, please tell me what happen. Did someone hurt you?"

"I'm stupid. I need to stop being stupid. I'm looking for attention and nobody will fall for it." Gabriella told her.

"What? Gabriella's that's not true at all. Whoever told you that is an idiot! Was it Jackie, did she say something to you? I swear I'll kill her!"

Gabriella shook her head. "Not Jackie."

"Then who said that to you?"

Gabriella didn't speak.

Kelsi sighed. "Come on, let's get you inside. I'll call Troy."

Gabriella's hand instinctively found the necklace around her neck and squeezed it tightly.

"Is that from him?" Kelsi asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Birthday present yesterday."

"It's beautiful. What does the T stand for?"

"Trust."

Kelsi smiled softly. She took Gabriella's hand and helped her stand up. "Let's go inside I'll call Troy."

Gabriella nodded and followed her inside to her house. Kelsi led her into the kitchen and sat her down at the kitchen table. Kelsi took the seat next to hers. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed Troy, putting it on speaker.

"Talk to me."

A small smile appeared on Gabriella's face when she heard his voice.

"Hey, Troy. It's Kelsi."

"Oh hey, Kel, what's up?"

"Can you come over today?"

"Um, what time? I have practice at 3:00 until 5:00."

"Anytime before then. Please, it's really important. I've got someone who could really use you."

Kelsi could almost see Troy's face fall when he realized what she meant.

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes. You're on speaker."

"Gabriella, Baby, hey, you ok?"

Gabriella shook her head as more tears filled her eyes. "I miss you, Troy."

"Oh sweetie, I miss you too. I'm on my way right now. Hang tight."

"I need you, Troy." Gabriella cried.

"I'm coming, Sweet Girl. Just hang in there."

Gabriella nodded. Kelsi grabbed the phone and took it off speaker. She moved away so Gabriella couldn't hear.

"You better hurry, Troy. Something's not right. I tried to offer to take her home and she about had a panic attack."

"Does she have any bruises or anything?"

"No, she's a little dirty but she was sleeping on the ground when I found her."

"The ground?!"

"Yes, at the abandon house next door."

"Why was she there?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me. Just hurry up and get here, Troy."

"I will."

"I'll text you my new address."

They both hung up Kelsi went back over to Gabriella.

"Can you tell me what happen?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm stupid. I need to stop being stupid. I'm just looking for attention and nobody will fall for it."

"Why do you keep saying that? Who told you that?"

Gabriella didn't answer. Kelsi sighed and rubbed her back. "Whoever said that is an idiot. Don't listen to them."

Kelsi couldn't wait for Troy to get here.

* * *

After what felt like forever Troy showed up. He rushed into the kitchen and went over to Gabriella and knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his. "What happen? Did someone hurt you?"

Gabriella nodded, but then quickly shook her head. "I'm stupid. I need to stop being stupid. I'm just looking for attention and nobody will fall for it."

"What? Who said that?"

"That's all she keeps saying. I can't get any more information." Kelsi said.

Troy sighed and gently rubbed her leg. "Brie, Kelsi and I want to help you. But we can't unless you're honest."

Gabriella used her the back of her hand to wipe her eyes, but more tears just continued to fall. "What is it, Baby?" Troy cooed.

Gabriella reached up and grabbed her necklace again. She had to trust him, otherwise she'd never get out of that house. She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Um…can you and Kelsi come to my house? There is something you both need to see."

"Of course. Lead the way. We will be right behind you." Troy told her.

"But you can tell anyone what you see ok?" Gabriella said.

Troy was quiet. He had promised he'd tell The Principal about her home life once he found out what it was, but that would break any and all trust Gabriella had in him. He knew his next answer could risk him getting kicked off the mentoring program, but he honestly didn't care.

"I promise."

"Me too."

Gabriella nodded and stood up. They walked a few blocks back to Gabriella's house.

* * *

Gabriella stopped at the front door and inhaled and exhaled a deep shaky breath.

"This is why I never talk about my parents, or my home life." With that said she opened the door and went inside. She led them into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Oh Gabriella, you're just in time for breakfast." Her mother said not even turning around.

That surprised Kelsi. Did they not know she ran away last night and slept on the ground? Did they even know she was missing?

"You made enough for me?" Gabriella asked surprised. What was their deal? They never made enough food for her. They never even spoke to her.

"Of course silly willy." Her mother said in an overly cheery voice.

She turned around and smiled nicely. "Oh and who are your friends?"

"Kelsi and Troy." Gabriella said. This wasn't happening! They are supposed to ignore her! The one time she actually wants them to ignore her they decide to pay attention.

"Wonderful to meet you both. But don't feel bad if we forget your names. Gabriella has soo many friends it's hard to keep track. She had so many over at East Middle School it was hard to keep track.

Troy looked to the with a harsh glare. They thought those kids were her friends? They really were blind! "I'm sorry, friends?"

"Yes. It was such a shame when she transferred over. Even if it was for grades."

"Is that the only reason she transferred?" Troy asked again.

"Why yes, of course. What other reason would there be?"

"Maybe the fact your daughter had become a human punching bag!" Troy growled.

Her mother laughed. "Oh Troy, calm down. Gabriella wasn't being bullied. She just wants attention so she if someone says or does something she doesn't like she calls it bullying."

"They put her in the hospital!" Kelsi cried out in shock. Now she understand why Gabriella got so upset whenever someone mentioned her parents. They had a serious case of denial.

Her mother just shook her head. "Drama queen, a few bruises and she is rushed to the E.R."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, Mrs. Montez, but you have a serious case of denial."

"I'm not in denial about anything."

"No, it's worse than that!" Gabriella cried out. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't care about me at all. I left last night and could have been kidnapped or killed and you didn't notice I was gone!"

Gabriella ran off in tears.

"Like I said drama queen." Her mother turned back around and continued to cook like nothing happen.

Kelsi and Troy shared a look and ran after Gabriella.

* * *

They found her in her room laying on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Oh Brie." Troy cooed. They both went over and sat down on either sides of her and rubbed her back.

"Honey, it's ok. Some parents are just in denial. It's hard for them to accept what's happening to their child." Kelsi said. "Maybe if my parents talked to your parents it will help."

"NO!" Gabriella cried, her voice muffled in her pillow. "It's not denial! They honestly don't care."

"Brie, Sweetie, I'm sure they care." Troy told her. "They are just having a hard time accepting what happen."

"No! You don't understand."

"Then help us to. Tell us what it's like when we aren't here. What happen last night when you came home?" Troy said.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Troy sighed. "Baby, we can't help you unless you tell us."

Gabriella shook her head.

"Wait, I have an idea. What if there was a way for us to be like bugs on a wall and see what it is like when we aren't here?" Kelsi said.

Gabriella rolled over to face them. "Are you secretly a wizard and can turn yourselves into bugs?"

Kelsi laughed. "No, but when I was dealing with my bullying, a few people didn't believe me. So I brought like spy cam stuff and wore a camera to school one day and every time someone bullied me or was mean to me it was caught on camera. Then I had proof."

"But how would that work for us?" Troy asked.

"Well first is that something you're willing to do, Gabriella?"

She just shrugged. "How will it work."

"I'll run home and grab the stuff we need. Then come back here and hook you up. Then we leave through the front door so your parents think we are gone…"

"No!" Gabriella cried out. "No! Don't leave!"

"Shhh, it's ok. We would just come back around and be waiting and watching from your laptop in your room."

"Promise to come back?"

"Yes. We will be waiting in your room." Troy said.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled. "SO what do I do?"

"Just act normal, talk to your parents like you normally do and let them respond like they normally do."

"What if they don't act normal?"

"Then we come up with a plan B. We believe you Gabriella. You're parents were very fishy with us. We know something is going on. But they won't show it with us around." Troy told her.

"You believe me?" she whimpered.

"Always will."

Gabriella nodded and smiled. "I'll do it."

"Ok, I'll go home and get everything." Kelsi said.

She ran out the back way and was gone in a flash.

"Brie, you promised me it wasn't abuse." Troy said once they were alone.

"It's not."

"Yes it is, neglect is a type of abuse."

Gabriella looked down at her hands. "I didn't know. I thought abuse was just physical, mental and sexual."

Troy rubbed her back. "It's ok. I'm not angry. I just want you to be aware."

Gabriella nodded.

"Susan wasn't abusive to you, was she?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No, she treated me like a princess."

Troy smiled softly. "Good, that's how you deserve to be treated."

Gabriella just shrugged.

"Who was she?" Troy asked again.

Gabriella didn't answer. Troy sighed but nodded. "Ok, it's ok. Whenever you're ready."

"I'm just scared of what's going to happen if I tell you. The last time I told someone Susan and I both got in big trouble. I think they hurt her." Gabriella confessed softly.

Troy nodded. "It's ok. There is no pressure. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

Gabriella nodded. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"No, of course not. It will be our little secret."

"Not even your boss of the mentoring program?"

Troy shook his head. "This isn't something he needs to know about."

"What about this, my home life?" she whispered.

Troy sighed. "I need to see how bad it is. Brie, if it's as bad as I think…I will have to tell him, not for him, but for your own safety. It would be to help you get out of here and back to Susan and Gene."

"He won't believe me! That's why I never said anything because nobody ever believed me!"

"What do you mean?"

"I told Mike about them. I forgot what why or even what I thinking at the time but I did. He called the police they came to the house and just like you saw my parents faked loving me, caring for me, everything. SO they thought I was just looking for attention so I lied about everything."

Troy scoffed in anger. "You are looking for attention, but you aren't getting any love at home! You should want and look for that!"

"Troy shhh, they will hear you." Gabriella said.

"No, I don't care if they hear me!"

"Troy, please." She whimpered.

Troy sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset you."

"I'm just scared of what will happen if they find out I'm talking about it. It's not just my life at risk, it's Susan's."

"Life? Gabriella are they physically abusing you? Tell me the truth!"

"No. Yesterday it turned verbal, but it hasn't been physical yet."

"Yet?"

"If they find out I told you about Susan or about how they treat me…"

Troy sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "We're getting you out of here. Brie, I don't know how but we will."

Kelsi came back with a bag of stuff. "All right, you ready?" she asked Gabriella.

Gabriella suddenly got scared. What if this didn't work? What if all it showed was her parents in denial about her bullying? "I…I can't."

"Yes you can, Brie. I know you can. You're a strong girl at heart you just need to let her out. You're brave and strong and you can do this." Troy told her.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "Ok…can Troy help?"

"We are both going to be here to help. Part of the camera is a speaker walkie talkie wire so we can communicate with you." Kelsi explained. "I didn't use it last time but we can use it with you in case you need us."

"Ok." Gabriella nodded still scared to death.

"First let's hook everything up to the laptop." Kelsi said.

Gabriella walked stiffly over to her desk and grabbed her Dell laptop and gave it to her. Kelsi took it and put it on the bed and turned back to Gabriella. "I know it's scary and you have a million thoughts of what ifs running through your head, but trust me when I say this is going to work. Troy and I will be here to comfort you and encourage you if you need it. When it's all over you come back in here and we comfort you."

Gabriella just nodded stiffly. Nothing anyone said or did was going to comfort her right now. She was scared to death but she knew this was her only chance and she was going to take it, even if she was scared.

Kelsi touched her arm comfortingly and then got to work on hooking everything up.

Gabriella waited stiffly in the same spot unmoving. Troy went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear "It's ok. It's going to be ok you'll do great. You always do."

His breath tickled her ear making her shiver. She knew deep down she had feelings for him, but she was scared to admit it because this was the closest she had ever gotten to anyone before. Liking someone romantically scared her out of her mind, and yet…the feeling of being wrapped in his strong protective arms made her feel so much better and so safe and loved, she was curious what it would be like to be a girlfriend to Troy.

"Done." Kelsi said. "Troy, take this camera go into the bathroom and do a test."

Troy got an idea and grabbed the camera and rushed into the bathroom. Gabriella sat on the bed next to Kelsi to watch him.

"Testing, can you guys hear me?"

Gabriella nodded. Kelsi chuckled. "He can't see you, here." She handed Gabriella a small headset. Gabriella put it on. "I can hear you."

"Good, you can see me too right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Suddenly Troy put the camera all the way up to his eyeball. "Eyeball" he said in a high squeaky voice.

Gabriella giggled.

Troy moved it to his nose. "Nose." He said in the same voice.

Gabriella giggled harder.

He moved it to his ear. "Ear."

Gabriella just laughed harder and harder as he continued to do close up of different parts of his face and name them in a high squeaky voice.

He did it until Gabriella fell onto her back holding her sides. Kelsi grabbed the headset.

"All right, Mr. get your butt back in here, before Gabriella dies laughing."

Troy chuckled and the camera shot down to the floor and started moving. Kelsi knew he was coming back.

He came back into the room and smiled at Gabriella still laying on the bed laughing hysterically.

"When she stops laughing we can start." Kelsi said.

Troy shrugged. "I'm not sorry."

"I know, didn't ask you to be."

They both just smiled as Gabriella slowly started to calm down from laughing so hard.

She sat up and wiped the happy tears from her eyes. "You're such a goofball Troy." She giggled.

Troy just shrugged. "Ok, if you say so."

Gabriella stood up and faced Kelsi. "I'm ready, how do I get that on me?"

"If you trust me enough…just hold still."

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep shaky breath but nodded. "I trust you."

Kelsi nodded and smiled softly and helped hook Gabriella up.

When everything was done and ready Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"You can do it, Sweetie. I know you can. I have faith in you." Kelsi told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not scared."

"I was too. But if I can do it, you can too. Just take a deep breath, you can do it."

Gabriella nodded. Troy kissed her cheek making her blush.

"All right, now, walk us out and remember, we are coming right back in here."

Gabriella nodded and gulped. She started to breathe harder.

"Shhh, we're right here, if you need us we will be there for you. You have the ear piece in your ear to hear us."

"Ok." She choked out.

Troy rubbed her back. "You're going to be fine. I promise."

Gabriella nodded. "Ok, let's do this."

Everyone walked to the front door.

"Thanks for having us, Gabi." Kelsi said casually.

"We had a blast." Troy nodded.

"Come back to visit any time." Gabriella said, more as question, playing along with them.

They walked out and Gabriella closed the door. She inhaled and exhaled a deep shaky breath. She was suddenly frozen and couldn't move away from the door. It was like she was super glued there.

"All right, Brie, move away from the door and go into the kitchen." She heard Troy's voice in her ear.

She jumped startled and heard him chuckle.

"Turn around, Silly Girl."

Gabriella spun around and saw Kelsi and Troy peeking out from the hallway. She smiled at them as they waved.

"Now, go show those guys what an awesome girl they're missing out on."

Gabriella blushed but nodded and headed to the kitchen…

* * *

**A/N what do you guys think? Will this work? Leave me your thoughts in a review? **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	12. The Video

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! ****Enjoy this chapter. My hours at work went back to part time (YAY!) So hopefully more time to write and more update for you lovely readers :D **

* * *

Gabriella blushed but nodded and headed to the kitchen…

Her mom was still cooking dinner and her father was reading the paper…again.

"Hey Mom, Dad, are you busy?"

"No more than usual, Gabriella. But that's never stopped you from bothering us before. So why stop now? What do you want?"

"Uh…well…I was just curious…" She fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt as she looked to the floor.

"Well, speak up. We don't have all day." Her dad said.

"What do you think of Troy and Kelsi?"

It was the only thing she could think of to ask. But she quickly wished she hadn't asked. What if they said mean things and Troy and Kelsi heard them?

"Who?" her mother asked.

Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes. Nice to see she really cared about the friends she brought home.

"Troy and Kelsi, they were just here."

"Oh you mean that boy with the funny looking hair and the girl with the weird glasses."

Gabriella felt anger bubble inside her. They could insult her all they wanted, but they were NOT allowed to insult her friends. Plus Troy's hair was what made him so hot… she mentally gasped at that thought. She shook her head. She had to focus.

"That's not nice of you to say, Mother, but yes, that's them."

"Oh. They are fine."

"Fine? That's all you have to say is fine?"

"What do you want us to say, Gabriella? If we tell you the truth you just go crying to your Principal and they call here asking if we're bad parents."

"Tell me the truth!" Gabriella almost growled.

"All right, fine, you want the truth? Here is the truth. Troy and Kelsi were nosy liars out to destroy your life. Kelsi is only your friend out of pity and Troy is only after one thing. Once he gets that he's gone."

"Honestly," he father said as he finally put the newspaper down. "I was surprised you even came home with friends. You're so ugly and disgusting nobody is ever going to want to be your friend."

Gabriella bit back the hurt and focused on her mother. If not neglect then at least they could prove they're verbally abusive. "Why are they liars?"

"They said I'm in denial about your bullying. You weren't being bullied. That's just crazy. I mean you're a sensitive person and if someone pokes you, you start to cry hysterically. I mean come on, you and I both know you weren't being bullied."

"So the stuff kids were saying to me, pinning me against the lockers, beating me to bloody pulp and sending me to the hospital was what? Just their way of showing their love for me?"

"Gabriella, you are such a drama queen! They never touched you. As for the things they said to you…well sometimes the truth can hurt."

Tears filled Gabriella's eyes. She liked it better when they ignored her. At least they weren't attacking her verbally. Her self-esteem was low enough. They were just dropping it lower. "So what they told me was true?"

"Not all of it, but seriously Gabriella, kids say mean things. It's just what they do. They hit each other they beat each other up. It's part of being teenagers."

"Clearly they need to go back to pre-school and learn how to be nice!"

"For crying out loud, Gabriella!" her father yelled, slamming his paper down on the table, clearly annoyed. "They were trying to help you! They were telling you how you looked and what was wrong with you so you can fix it. You should be thanking them!"

Gabriella jumped. She never liked when her father yelled. Susan and Gene never yelled at her before. Even when they were mad.

"Your father is right, Honey. Besides you have to admit you did kind of deserve it."

"Deserve what?"

"The things the kids did and said at your school."

"The bullying? You think I deserved to be bullied?"

"You said it not me."

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Kelsi and Troy were watching. Kelsi stood up but Troy grabbed her arm. "Don't, I'm angry too. But Gabriella has to do this. Otherwise we have no proof of anything."

Then they heard her father through the computer. "You don't deserve friends or any kind of love or care, you're fat and ugly and all around disgusting. The only reason I put up with you is because you're my daughter otherwise I'd have found someone else by now. If your mom looked like you when we met…" he laughed. "You wouldn't be here right now and we wouldn't be together."

Now Troy stood up with a growl. This was it, they couldn't watch this anymore. They had to go stop it.

Suddenly the screen went fuzzy and they heard a crying sound getting louder and louder. Gabriella was already on her way back.

She got inside and threw the camera off her shirt and onto the bed and then threw herself onto the bed, burring her face into her pillow and soaking it with her tears. Any confidence or self-esteem she had, had, was gone. In her mind, she was nothing, she was useless. Nobody cared or loved her anyone who did, had other reasons for doing so, that would only end up hurting her in the end. She felt two hands on her back but she shrugged them off. "Go away!"

"No, never." Troy said strongly.

"Not a chance!" Kelsi told her. "We are here and we're not going anywhere. We love you and we care about you. You're parents are idiots who don't know what an amazing daughter they have."

Gabriella sat up and looked to them. "Really?" she whimpered.

"Yes."

Gabriella buried her face into her hands and continued to cry. Ok, so maybe Troy and Kelsi did love her. But that didn't take away the pain of her parents verbal abuse. Troy sat next to her and pulled her into his arms hugging her close rubbing her back. Kelsi sat on her other side and rubbed her back. They both whispered loving, comforting words to her.

* * *

After a few minutes, Gabriella calmed down. "Is that enough?"

"Yes, tomorrow we can show this footage to the Principal and get you out of here."

Gabriella nodded.

"Everything your parents said to you was a lie." Troy said knowing it was still on her mind. "Everything, from the things they said about the bullying and the attacks on your personal appearances is all lies. Nothing they said is true."

Gabriella just shrugged but didn't speak.

"It's going to take time before she can believe that." Kelsi said gently still rubbing her back. "But as long as we keep reminding her she'll start to believe it."

Gabriella nodded. Kelsi always seemed to know how she was feeling, even if she didn't know how to explain it.

Troy and Kelsi hugged her tightly. She just clung to them, never wanting to lose this feeling of love and care. She was hurt and she honestly didn't know how long it would be, before that hurt went away. She could only hope and pray it was soon.

Kelsi pulled back and rubbed her back. "I'm just going to disconnect the camera and everything. Then I'll be right back."

"No, please don't leave me." Gabriella whimpered and reached her hand out to Kelsi.

She didn't know what it was that she needed from them so desperately but the feel of the both hugging her made her feel good and when ever one of them let her go that feeling was gone. "Kelsi!"

Kelsi wrapped her back in a hug. The computer could wait, Gabriella couldn't.

"Gabriella, listen to me very closely." Troy said. "Everything your mom and dad just said to you is a lie. Don't believe or even listen to a word they say to you. It's a flat out lie."

"Doesn't stop it from hurting." Gabriella whimpered.

"I know that. I wish there was a magic fix for that kind of pain. But there is not. Just lean on us and let us be there for you." Kelsi said

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep shaky breath but nodded against them. "K." she mumbled.

Troy kissed her head and she felt a shiver rush through her. Oh how she wished he'd kiss her lips…NO! He didn't love her back! She was just another charity case to him. He wanted to impress the Principal. As for Kelsi? Well Kelsi just liked her out of pity. There was no real friendship there at all. Either that or she was only her friend to find out her secrets so she could tell the entire school and making her the laughing stock.

With those thoughts Gabriella pulled away from them and went over to her bed and laid down, curling into a fetal position. She sniffed softly and used her hand to wipe her tears. Troy and Kelsi turned to face her. "Brie, Sweetie, let's go back to my house." Troy said gently.

"No. Go home! Both of you, just leave me alone!"

They both just looked to each other. How did she go from clinging to them for dear life to hating them and wanting to be alone?

"No!" Troy said strongly. "We're not going anywhere."

"Maybe not now. But once I'm better you're going to leave. I'd rather you do it now. Save me the heartache." Gabriella continued to cry.

Troy and Kelsi shared and look at each other and nodded. Troy walked over to her first. He climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She covered her one arm over his as she continued to just cry harder. Kelsi moved to the front of her and climbed into the bed with her and laid snuggled against her, with her back to Gabriella, holding her hand close to her and rubbing her thumb over her wrist.

Their actions made Gabriella cry harder than she had in three years. That small simple action proved to her that they really did love her, and they really did care about it. Her parents were wrong. It wasn't about pity or impressing the principal. It was really about their love and care for her. It was a feeling she had missed so much, and was so happy to have it back.

Gabriella cried for what felt like hours, just letting out all her pain, hurt, and anger, but finally she started to calm down.

"Are you ok if I get up and disconnect the camera?" Kelsi asked gently rubbing her free hand of Gabriella's.

"You're going to come back right?" she whimpered.

"Of course, Honey."

"K, you can go."

Kelsi slowly and carefully removed herself from the bed. Gabriella tensed at the lack of contact.

"Shh, I'm still right here. I'm here." Troy cooed gently stroking her hair.

Gabriella relaxed

Kelsi disconnected the wires and everything from the computer.

Once she was finished she sat down on the bed again. "I'll go through and edit it. They don't need to see the bed sheet."

"No." Troy said shaking his head. "Don't edit it. They don't need to see it, but they will hear how upset she was after her parents abuse. That will add to it."

"No." Gabriella shook her head. "I want her to edit it out."

Troy sighed but nodded. "Ok. If you're sure."

"I need to get to work on that now if I'm going to have it ready by tomorrow. Are you ok?" Kelsi asked. "I'll stay if you need me."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm ok now."

"Are you sure?"

Gabriella nodded and rolled onto her back. "Yes. I've got Troy."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." Kelsi left again.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

"Are you really ok?" Troy asked.

"It still hurt, they said really mean things to me that hurt my feelings but I'll be ok. As long as I have you guys I'll be ok, I'll get through it."

Troy nodded and placed a kiss to her forehead causing sparks between them both. "I'm here forever and never leaving you."

"I know, and honestly, Troy…for the first time in 3 years I actually believe that."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

"I trust you, Troy. More than I ever thought I would."

Troy smiled. A question hit him and he decided to push a little harder for information. "Since you trust me, I have a question for you."

Gabriella actually chuckled. "I can't promise answers Troy. It's still hard for me to open up to people, but I'll try."

Troy nodded and stroked her hair. "I understand. If you want to say no that's ok too. I just…what were you doing at the abandon house next door to Kelsi's last night? What happen here?"

Gabriella sighed and played with her hands for a minute before answering him. "I was so happy when I left your house. It was the best birthday I ever had in my entire life. I wanted to share my excitement with someone. So I choice my parents."

Troy sighed. "They didn't care did they?"

"My dad didn't even remember it was my birthday. He kept saying I was just being stupid and looking for attention. My mom just didn't care about anything except the TV show she was watching. I was crushed and couldn't take it anymore. I ran away."

"But none of us had Kelsi's new address yet. How did you know where to go?"

Gabriella didn't speak. She could make up a lie and say she found it on the internet somewhere or that she had texted Kelsi ahead of time to ask her or…she could tell him the truth…She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before she spoke again. "I…um…I…I didn't know Kelsi lived there. I was just running and running and got too tired to run anymore. I saw it was abandon and a tire swing in the backyard, it made me feel closer to Susan and Gene so I stayed."

"How about tonight you come to my house, or Kelsi's house. I don't want you to stay here anymore."

"I can't. I'm fine here."

"Brie, you're not fine. You're parents are horrible to you!"

"I've lived with it for 3 years. I can wait another day. After tomorrow I'll be free from them anyway."

"Tomorrow?"

"You're going to tell everyone about my parents."

Troy shook his head. "I'm not telling everyone, Brie. I'm telling the Principal."

"I know that. But then he'll tell everyone else and word will get out. My parents will find out and I'll have to leave."

"What are you talking about Brie?"

"Troy, I've been down this road before. I finally get the courage to tell people about my Parents, then the word gets out and my parents get angry and force me to move away again."

"That won't happen. You're not moving anywhere except in with me, or Kelsi."

Gabriella sighed. "Look, I'll be fine here for one more day."

"Gabriella, I don't want to leave you here."

"I'll be fine, Troy. They don't care enough about me to hurt me physically."

"What about mentally? Gabriella, have you noticed every time you leave me you're happy and smiling and then the very next day you're sad all over again and hurt all over again?"

"It's one day, Troy."

"One day too many."

Gabriella sighed. He wasn't going to give up. But neither was she, she had a stubborn side he had yet to see. There was no time like the present. She sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You can't leave because I'm not happy. You have to make me happy first."

Troy gave her sly smile. "You're not happy?" He knew she was just humoring him to feel better about leaving her, but he decided to go along with it.

"Nope." She said trying hard to not smile.

He chuckled at her horrible attempt to hide her smile. "Uh-oh, that's not good. Do I need to get Mr. Tickle Monster out to help me?"

"No." she squealed

He laughed. "I think I do."

"No, no!"

"Would it make you happy if I tickled your tummy?" he teased and attacked her stomach.

She giggled and slid down onto her back. "No, stop it."

Troy laughed and stopped. "Would it make you happy if I tickled your sides?" he asked and did the same to her side.

Gabriella giggled and rolled around trying to escape. "Stop it."

Troy stopped and let her catch her breath. The he grabbed one arm and lifted it up.

"Troy no, not the armpits."

He laughed and shook his head at her. "Would it make you happy if I tickled your armpits." He tickled her armpit and Gabriella squealed in giggles. "Troy no!" She used her free hand to try and push his other one away. "Stop it!"

He chuckled and stopped and let her arm go.

"Are you done torturing me yet?" she asked pretending to be angry.

"Nope. One last place." He smirked.

Gabriella's eyes went wide and she shook her head. "No, no way! Absolutely not! Don't you dare!"

Troy laughed. "Are you happy?"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip. She was happy and feeling better, but she was having fun and didn't want it to end. "Nope." She said with a fake frown.

"Ok." Troy shrugged. He went right for her most ticklish spot…the sides of and right below her ribcage. She screamed and jerked laughing hysterically fighting his hands away. "Would it make you happy if I tickled your ribs?"

"Troy stop it!" she squealed.

He chuckled but continued. "Are you happy?"

"Yes!" she shrieked out.

He stopped tickling her and smiled. "Better?" he teased.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. Do you feel better leaving me now?"

"No." he said honestly.

"Troy I'm fine. I'll hang out in my room all day. I won't even speak to them. They don't care enough to come in and see me. Unless I go out there to them, they ignore me. I'll be fine."

Troy sighed. He had a bad feeling but he knew this was one argument he wasn't going to win. "Ok. But if you need anything, call me. Please don't run away again. If you need me, come to my house."

"I will. I promise. I'll text you if I cough I promise."

Troy chuckled. "I'm being over protective aren't I?"

"It's ok. I like it."

They shared a smile but then blushed a looked away. Troy said his goodbyes and left. Gabriella sighed and went over to her desk. She sat down with a her new pen and notebook and started to write.

* * *

To her surprise a few hours later her father and mother walked into the room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with us, Gabriella. We heard everything." Her mother growled.

"Heard what?" Gabriella asked still writing in her notebook.

"You've been talking again. You know what happens to Susan if you tell anyone?"

Gabriella looked at them with a harsh glare. "I said nothing about Susan to anyone!"

"Troy knows way to much about you not to! Plus he knows all about us now. You're in serious trouble. So is Susan."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "Don't touch her!"

"You were warned, Gabriella. Not to say a word to anyone about your home life with us or about Susan. You did. Now you both need to pay. We've already gotten off the phone, Susan will have her punishment tonight."

"NO!" Gabriella screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. "Leave her alone!"

"No, you did this to her, Gabriella. Any pain she feels tonight is brought on by you."

"No!" Gabriella cried. She buried her face into her hands and cried. "I'm sorry, Susan. I'm sorry."

"She'll never forgive you for this, Gabriella." Her mother said

"Now, it's time for your punishment." Her father said.

Gabriella's head jerked up when she heard the door close and lock. She gulped and looked fearfully to her parents.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? I promise the next chapter WILL NOT be very graphic so no worries. It starts out with Troy the next morning. So don't worry. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	13. The Aftermath

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

The next morning Troy arrived at Gabriella's house ready to pick her up for school. He rang the doorbell but to his surprise nobody answered. "That's weird." He said to himself. He knocked and rang the doorbell again. Still there was no answer. "Gabriella! It's Troy! I know I'm early, if you need more time just tell me." There was still no answer. Sighing he grabbed his phone and called her. He sighed when he reached her voicemail. Hanging up he decided on one last approach, texting her. "Hey, I'm at your house, do you need more time to get ready?" He waited tapping his foot on the ground. A surge of happiness rushed through him when his phone rang back.

"Already at school. Felt like walking today."

Troy read and re-read the message. Something just wasn't right. She would have told him if she didn't need a ride. Plus walking would have taken her literally hours there was no way she walked all the way there. He shook those thoughts from his head and responded. "I'm on my way. Is everything ok? How did things go last night after I left?" He sent the message and quickly headed back into his car. Just as he was about to drive away his phone rang again so he waited to drive and answered his phone.

"See you soon."

His heart sank. Something was wrong. He could just feel it in his gut. Something wasn't right. He didn't respond to her and just drove to school as fast as he could without getting into a crash or getting pulled over by a cop.

* * *

He finally arrived and ran into his homeroom classroom.

"Ah Mr. Bolton right on time. I was starting to worry you'd be late. Take your seat." Mrs. Darbus said.

Troy ignored her and looked around. Gabriella wasn't in there. She never missed class and she wasn't ever late either. He looked to Mrs. Darbus. "Is Gabriella here yet?"

"I haven't seen her all day. I'm sure she's fine. Just running late. Please take your seat so we can begin."

Troy sighed and hesitated before going and sitting down in his seat. He couldn't focus. His attention was on the door waiting, hoping, praying, Gabriella walked through. The entire hour passed and there was no sign of her. He was starting to feel sick with worry. Where was she? He grabbed his phone and sent her another text. "I'm here, you missed Homeroom, where are you?"

He headed to the gym hoping she'd be in there looking for him. He got a response but it only confused him more.

"Taking care of Susan."

"And where are you doing that?" he texted back. He sighed in relief when he read her next message.

"Roof."

His skipped basketball practice and ran right to the roof. His dad would understand.

* * *

He made it and sighed in relief. Gabriella was laying on her side, facing the Rose Garden Bed he had gotten for her. Her back was to him, but he could see her stroking one of the rose petals.

"Brie…" he said carefully so she didn't get scared.

"I'm just watering them. I want them to have plenty of food and water otherwise…"

"It's ok. I just got worried when I didn't see you in homeroom."

"You also have to give them lots of love. They have to feel loved. That's just as important as food and water."

"You give them lots of love, Brie. I know they feel it."

"You can't tease them, or call them names. They have feelings and those can be easily hurt."

It didn't take Troy long to figure out she was really talking about herself, not the flowers. "You're right. But you don't have to worry. The flowers are beautiful, strong, and brave."

"You…you have to treat them right too. You can't…you can't hit them or..or hurt them."

"Nobody will ever hurt them or touch them. I'll protect them." Troy told her strongly.

Gabriella didn't say anymore after that. He heard softly sniffles and knew she had started to cry.

"Oh Brie, Sweetie, please don't cry." He went over and knelt down by her. He touched her shoulder only to have her hiss in pain and pull away. "Gabriella, what happen last night when I left you?" he asked her sternly.

She only responded by wrapping her arms around the bed. "Stop! You have to be nice to them!"

He sighed and sat down and crossed his leg. He gently touched her back, she tensed and tried to hide another hiss of pain but he heard it. He pulled his hand away. "Brie, Sweetie, I need you to talk to me. What happen?"

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I should have listened to you. I should have left with you. Now we're both in trouble."

"Brie, Honey, who is we, what happen?" Troy asked in a panic.

"Susan and I…they found out I was talking. They punished us both."

Troy gulped and got this sick feeling in his stomach. "Gabriella Marie Montez turn around and look at me."

Gabriella just whimpered. "It hurts to lay on that side."

"What if you sit up?"

"Still hurts. Whenever I move it hurts me Troy."

Troy sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't need to see it. He knew deep down what had happen after he left.

"Where can I touch you that it won't hurt you?" he asked as soft, as gentle, and lovingly as he could.

"My hand."

"Here is what we're going to do. I'm going to take your hands and slowly and carefully we're going to sit you up. Ok?"

"It will hurt me, please don't." she whimpered and started shaking.

"Ok, ok, we won't move you. Shhh." Troy cooed. "What if you just roll over into my arms and I'll lift you up?"

Gabriella was quiet for a minute before she just nodded and slowly and carefully rolled herself over and closer to Troy, until she was in his arms. Troy gasped when he finally got a good look at her. It was worse than when she was beat up at school. Her lips was busted open and cover in dried blood. There was a cut above her right eye on her eye brow both her eyes were black and blue her cheeks were cut and bruised as well. He could understand now why moving caused her so much pain, if the rest of her looked like this, he'd never want to move.

"Oh my…Gabriella…" Troy was speechless.

"I don't want to go home, Troy."

"You're not. Not now not ever. We're going to find Kelsi and we're going to take you along with that tape and show the Principal. You'll never have to go home again."

"NO! HE CAN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Gabriella screamed on top of her lungs. She started to squirm in Troy's arms. "OW, OW, OW!" She cried.

"Ok, Ok, shhh, shhh, shhh, Brie, shhh. It's ok. We won't go to the Principal I promise."

Gabriella stopped squirming and buried her face into his chest and cried clinging to him for dear life.

"What happen, my Beautiful Sweetness? You were so ready to tell people what changed."

"She'll get hurt! She'll get hurt!" Gabriella cried. "Then they will take me away from you and Kelsi and everyone who actually cares about me!"

"No, they won't. I won't let them."

"You're just a kid! You have no control over it!"

"I may not, but my Dad and Mom do."

Gabriella looked up at him. "What can they do?" she whimpered.

"They can offer to be Foster parents or adopt you." He told her kissing her nose gently.

"Would they really do that for me?"

"If we explain the situation to them, yes. Brie, if you really trust us we can help you get Susan back."

"And away from the bad guys?" she asked like a scared child.

"Yes, away from all the bad people. But you need to open up and talk about her. You need to tell us what happen and where she is."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Gabriella said shaking her head frantically. She stopped and groaned grabbing her head and buried it back in his shoulder.

"OK, Baby, ok, when you're ready. No pressure. Just rest, I'm going to get help."

"No, please. Don't tell anyone."

"What about Kelsi and my Dad, nobody else has to know."

"Um…O-ok but ONLY them…k?"

"Of course, Sweetie, You just hang in there."

Troy quickly ran down off the roof and towards his father's office.

"Dad I need help!" he said as he barged right in.

"Troy, How many times must I tell you to…" Jack stopped when he saw the broken girl in his son's arms. "Troy what…"

"It turned physical." He choked out.

"What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"First call Kelsi down here to your office…then…We need to get Gabriella out of that house, but we also need to make sure she isn't just sent to a foster family. She needs to go with someone she knows and feels comfortable."

"Troy I don't know if that's…"

"Please, Dad, please I'm the only person she trusts. She won't survive going into the system. She NEEDS to be with someone she trusts. She HAS to be, it's for her own physically and mentally heath. Please."

"Please Mr. Bolton, please don't send me into the system." Gabriella said looking up from Troy and right at Jack.

Jack gasped when he saw her face. "OK. Come sit over here. I'll call Kelsi, then we will figure out the rest from there, but you won't go into a Foster Family Gabriella. I promise I won't let that happen."

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you." She replaced her face and buried it in Troy's shoulder.

Troy walked over to his chair and sat down keeping Gabriella close and rubbing her back. Jack grabbed his phone and hit the intercom button. "Kelsi Nelson to Coach Bolton's office please." He said. He put the phone down and turned to his son. "Wait here for Kelsi. I'll run to the nurse and get some ice and a first aid kit. She needs to be cleaned up." He didn't wait for a response he just left.

"I don't want him to touch me." Gabriella whimpered. "I don't want anyone to touch me."

"Nobody will, Angel. Nobody will touch you without your consent."

"Only you." She whispered.

"No." Troy shook his head. "Not even me. I'll only touch you if you tell me it's ok."

"Only you can touch me. I don't trust anyone else."

Troy kissed her forehead. "I'll help clean your cuts and heal all your wounds both physical and mental."

Gabriella nodded and yawned.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Brie?"

"No. It hurt."

Troy sighed. "Close your eyes and rest. You're safe now."

"No." Gabriella whimpered. "No I can't."

"Shhh, shhh, you're safe." Troy cooed. He gently and carefully put his hand up the back of her and let his fingertips run across and over her bare back. He rested his head on her and softly started to hum, and quickly turned to singing softly to her. Gabriella fought hard not to give into the sleep. But she quickly lost the battle. Even after she fell asleep. Troy didn't stop. His actions help her feel safe and comfortable so he'd do it until she asked him to stop.

* * *

Kelsi walked in the room and stopped dead in her tracks. She could see a few bruises on Gabriella's back due to Troy's hand rubbing it. "Troy..."

"It's physical..."

"Oh my gosh!l Kelsi covered her mouth in shock. "Is she...ok?"

"Yes at least for the moment. She's sleeping peacefully."

"Do we have a plan?" Kelsi asked.

"Not yet." Troy sighed. "But she is never going home again!"

"I'll talk to my parents maybe we can take her in."

Troy nodded. "She has to live with someone she trusts or she won't survive this."

Kelsi nodded and went over to them. She gently and carefully stroke her hair.

Jack came in with the first aid kit and a few ice packs. The nurse was behind him.

"Dad..." Troy said wrapping his arms tighter around Gabriella protectively.

"She is experienced. She knows what she's doing." Jack said.

"No. Nobody is touching her." Troy said strictly.

"Troy..."

"No!" He spun the chair around so the back was facing them. "She told me she didn't want anyone to touch her. I'm going to respect that."

"Troy how else can we help her?"

"It's all based off trust. If she trusts you, she'll let you help her."

"Ok then ask her I'd the nurse can help her."

"She's sleeping."

"Wake her. Come on Troy, work with me here."

Troy sighed when he felt Gabriella tighten her grip on his shirt. She was awake. "Brie, can the nurse look at you?"

Gabriella shook her head.

"She'll help heal your boo-boos."

Gabriella shook her head. Troy sighed. "Baby we need to take care of your wounds before they get infected."

"No."

"I'll stay right here and hold you."

"No." Gabriella kept her face down and hidden from sight As she leaned up to whisper something in Troy's ear. She blushed and hid her face again.

"It's ok my Beautiful Sweet Brie. That's normal. Would you rather Kelsi or my mom?"

"Kelsi" Gabriella whispered.

Troy nodded. He looked to Kelsi. He whispered in her ear "She is uncomfortable because she'll have to strip. Can you go into the bathroom with her and help her?"

"Of course."

Troy nodded and slowly and carefully coaxed Gabriella's face from his neck. "Kelsi can help you. Go on into the bathroom with her."

Gabriella got up and kept her head down as she was led by Kelsi out of the room holding the supples needed. Troy looked to his father once they were gone. "Well what's the plan?"

"Call the cops and then talk with Child Services."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. We have to wait and see."

Troy sighed. He hated that answer.

* * *

A few minutes later Kelsi and Gabriella returned. Gabriella's wounds looked a lot better. But her bruises still looked really bad and really painful.

She went right back into Troy's arms and resumed her position in the crook of his neck. Troy rubbed her back and held her protectively in his arms.

Jack made the phone calls and Kelsi and Troy stayed by Gabriella helping her feel safe and protected.

Once Jack got off the phone he grabbed a chair and sat in front of the kids. "All right, now before I call child services I'll need information from you. Gabriella."

Gabriella's breathing increased and she clung tighter to Troy. Tears started to slip down her cheeks. Troy just rubbed her back. Just because she told everyone about her parents didn't mean she was ready to suddenly spill every secret she ever had. "What kind of information do you need?" Troy asked for her.

"Family, relatives, anyone else alive that could take care of her?"

"You don't want me." Gabriella cried.

"No, that's not it, Gabriella. That's not it at all. If you have someone else to take care of you, it will be easier for Child Services to let you stay with me. If not they might push harder for a foster family.

"No foster family." Gabriella cried harder.

"Then you need to give me some information on you." Jack said sternly.

Gabriella flinched at his stern voice and clung tighter to Troy and cried harder. She started shaking. There was only one other person who could take care of her, but if she mentioned this person, this person would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Dad will you stop? You're scaring her." Troy said hugging her close and rubbing her back.

"No, I won't stop. She wants me to help her, she needs to help me!"

"She's scared enough of older men, you're just making it worse."

"Troy, if Gabriella has someone else in her life that can care for her we have a better chance of getting custody of Gabriella while we wait for this person to show up. If not she may go into a foster family until she's 18."

"No!" Gabriella screamed. She scrambled off Troy's lap and fell to the floor. She stood up and quickly ran out of the room. Kelsi ran after her.

Troy growled and ran after them both.

* * *

**A/N so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. In the next chapter Susan's relation with Gabriella is revealed so DON'T miss it. I promise you won't see this coming :D **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
